Eclipse: Nothing I Won't Give
by MistoffelessTrekyManiac
Summary: There is a danger coming to La Push, the Swan sister must get wolf and vampire to join forces to protect them from it. What Filene Swan wasn't expecting, was a change, a change that would turn her world more upside down than before. JakeOC and ?OC
1. Chapter 1 Not Again!

**_~Nothing I Won't Give~_**

_Preface_  
_Do you know, when you wake up in the middle of the night and you think you feel someone holding you close, but when you open your eyes and turn on a light, you find that, it is you, that is holding you. And you even though you hold yourself close; the pain of loneliness overwhelms you._

* * *

Chapter 1

Filene had that dream again; a familiar face of a boy she had seen somewhere, being attacked by something in the streets of Port Angeles. And was left screaming his head off in pain by the docks in the pouring rain. She could do nothing to help him, only sit beside him and cry for the pain he was going through.

She awoke, gasping for air as sweat dripped from her forehead. What did that dream want from her?

Filene shook her head of the question as she slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. Filene has been living with Emily and Sam for a couple of months since the day Bella and she returned from Italy.

After she told Sam what went down over there, Filene was taken to the counsel that consisted of Billy Black, Quil Ateara senior, and Sue Clearwater. When Filene repeated her story once more, including her ability to block off the Quileute secret from the coven and the powers she witnessed there.

A half an hour later, after much debating, Filene was dubbed one of the Protectors of La Push, Filene was surprised, she didn't understand why the counsel was doing this, what with her being a pale face and all.

Sam looked over at her and grinned when she voiced this.

"You have proved to us, and the counsel that you can be trusted with our secrets." He told Filene.

"And the whole being able to kill eight vampires is just an added bonus." Paul added, making everyone and Filene laugh.

It has been a few weeks since her separation from Bella, the Cullens, and Jake. Filene was surprised at all the emails she gets from the Cullens, and not surprised to get anything from Bella. She knew she acted kind of a bitch to her sister, but can anybody blame her for not wanting her sister to become a vampire?

Filene felt she has changed since then, her grades went from As and Bs to A+ and her favourite course was gym instead of theatre. Since she practically ran with wolves now, she had been able to stay fit and gain muscle than fat.

Filene's schedule consists of having breakfast with the pack.

"Hey! Paul, Jared stole my bacon!" Filene whined.

Paul glared at Jared, whom instantly gave back the said bacon and muttered. "Sorry, didn't know you had Paul at beck and call."

Filene smiled and some of her bacon to Paul. "What can I say, I know Paul's weakness."

"Oh yeah?" Embry asked his mouth full of pancakes. "What is it?"

"Chocolate fudges brownies." Paul answered before lifting Filene off her chair and onto his lap.

Filene rolled her eyes. "What is with you and putting me on your lap?"

Paul didn't answer of course, only held her tighter, and was grinning at someone; she turned to see who he was grinning at. Jacob Black was in the door way, glaring dark eyes at Paul as he walked in slowly, he also has changed since he last saw Bella, he was no longer the happy Jake they all knew, but was the moody I-don't-give-a-fuck Jake in which only made him look sexier in Filene's opinion.

Filene rolled her eyes and got herself out of Paul's lap in towards the kitchen where Emily was washing the dishes and helped her out.

When it was time to go to school, she still went to Forks, so for a while it was awkward with Bella and the Cullens, but Bella didn't give up until Filene forgave her, and the Cullens have been giving these sad puppy eyes when she passed by or when they were sitting in class, particularly Jasper and Emmett, which made Filene laugh.

So they were on an okay basis, but she was still a little mad at Bella, but she couldn't do anything.

Filene leaned against her motorcycle with a tired sigh, she had thought she has filled the gas yesterday, but it appears not to be so. She reached into her pocket for her cell, and felt nothing, she looked into her other pockets, her bra, and her packsack… it wasn't there!

"FROGS!" she swore before kicking a rock across the road.

What was worse was that she was in between La Push territory and the Cullen's, so she was a wee bit freaked out. On that note, what about her baby?

She looked back to her bike before dragging it into the bushes; she can ask one of the guys to bring it back. Filene sighed one more time before deciding to walk home, whether then waiting for a ride or something. She plugged in her IPOD Touch and instantly her favourite song was blaring through her earphones; Don't Rain My Parade from the musical Funny Girl.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

Filene smiled as she sang along, dancing a little as she walked, it fitted her completely.

_Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to_  
_If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you_  
_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_  
_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum_  
_And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir_  
_At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir_  
_I guess I didn't make it_

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection_  
_A freckle on the nose of life's complexion_  
_The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye_  
_I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,_  
_Only can die once, right, sir?_  
_Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,_  
_I gotta have my bite, sir._

_Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"_  
_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer_  
_Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade_

The next lines made her think about Jake and her, which made her laugh.

_I'm gonna live and live NOW!_  
_Get what I want, I know how!_  
_One roll for the whole shebang!_  
_One throw that bell will go clang,_  
_Eye on the target and wham,_  
_One shot, one gun shot and bam!_  
_Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am..._

_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,_  
_And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,_  
_At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,_  
_I guess I didn't make it_  
_Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"_  
_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer_  
_Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!_

Filene skipped a little as the next song came on but went perfectly still when she felt an intense gaze on the middle of her back. She turned slowly and gasped, a red eyed, pale faced boy was staring hungrily at her.

_'Of all the times to forget Livy!'_ Filene shouted inside her head as she took a step back. _'So much for not raining on my parade.'_

He only came forward, his smile looking very predatory, and not in the sexy romance novel way. A snap of a twig was heard and it made the vampire boy look towards the sound, which gave Filene the chance to run into the woods… it seems like all the time she either fights or runs from vampires, it involves the woods. Thankfully, she has been running with the wolves for the past month or so, so of course she was getting an A+ in gym.

She knew in no time the leech was going to be coming after so she quickened the pace and ran as hard as she could through the trees. Then she heard him, and he was right behind her to! She zig zagged here and there, trying to lose him, but he was hot at her heels, reaching for her until she dodged him. Filene found she was crossing a river and almost cried in happiness that is until she saw Quil, with a fishing rod.

"Filene?" he said looking at her in confusion.

"Quil!" she shouted in horror before diving into the river and making her way across towards him.

Quil was up from the rock and ran into the river to grab her. "What are you doing Filene?"

"Quil, we have to leave, don't ask questions!" she interrupted trying to drag him away, but she was so tired from the running, including her swim just wasn't doing well for her.

"Filene, calm down, what's-" he was interrupted by the leech coming out of the bushes, and snarling at them.

"Holy shi-"

"Quil, run!" she shouted pushing Quil towards the woods. "Go get Jacob! Paul! Or hell even Jared! Just get someone!"

"What about you?" he asked hysterically.

"Just go Quil!" Filene shouted just as the leech leapt over the river and landed on top of Filene.

"FILENE!" Quil shouted.

"Go Quil!" she practically screamed as she tried with all her might to keep the red eyed asshole away from any part of her limbs. "GO!"

The leech was snarling and snapping at any part that he could get his teeth on -thankfully none- and kept on repeating. "Give me!"

"Getting your freakin' slimy cold fish face off of me!" she snarled at the leech.

The next thing she knew, the vampire was off of her and was being torn to shreds by a chocolate brown blur, for a moment, she thought it was one of her wolves, but as she watched the leech and wolf fight, she saw that it wasn't. Nervously, she turned to where Quil was before and was stupefied to find torn up clothes and shoes. Filene slowly looked back to the wolf and it tore the leeches head off before panting, looking into the distance.

Filene panted as well, stiffly getting up from the ground, and slowly, walking towards the beast. The wolf snapped his head to hers and began growling, as if speaking to her.

"Quil, calm down!" she ordered as she lifted her hands up to him as he continued to freak out.

Quil almost bit her hand were it not for him sniffing her hand. Filene sighed in relief; he recognized her scent, thank god for chocolate oranges.

"Quil." she whispered before lightly caressing his forehead.

He closed his eyes and leaned against her hand as she continued to pet him. It felt like hours as Filene lay against the Quil wolf that she named Rhys, when Doyle, Frost, Roane and Sholto came through the bush. Quil quickly turned and snarled when Roane and Sholto walked towards them while Doyle and Frost went to the torn up body of the leech. Filene closed her eyes, she never felt so tired in her life, and cold, but that was what she got when swan in the cold water.

She watched as the wolves growled at each other before slowly, her eyes began to close, leaning in more into Rhys's fur.

* * *

Filene is awakened by the sound of the boys wrestling and Sam shouting at them to take it outside. She smiled in amusement as she slowly sat up, and stretched her aching muscles. She got herself out of bed with a yawn and began wobbling her way to the bathroom to have a bath; however, as she turned a corner, she came to a sight she thought she would only see in her dreams.

Jacob Black, walking out of the steaming bathroom in only a short white towel, and he was still wet so there were drippings of water going from his face and down his chest. Filene drooled as he used another towel to dry his hair, his muscles tensed and relaxed as he moved them.

Jake must have felt her intense gaze because he turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her while grinning. "Liking what you see Filly?"

Filene nodded dumbly, but then felt embarrassed as Jake chuckled as he left her in the hallway, walking into a random room and closed it. She frowned, he may be good looking and a mechanic genius, but he was still a jerk!

She hmphed before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Filene! Don't slam the doors!" Sam shouted.

"Sorry." Filene mumbled as she began to strip.

Just as she was in her undergarments, when of all people burst through the door and came to a stop in front of her. Filene went stiff as a board in shock as she stared at him.

**Freakin' Paul! Only in jean shorts!**

They stared at each other for a moment before Paul gave her a meltingly slow, breathtakingly, sexy, utterly masculine look of appreciation. Filene felt her whole body become as red as her red lacy bra and matching underwear.

"Damn." Paul said softly with a grin before slowly leaving the bathroom. "I'm sorry I startled you Filly, but I gotta say, I am not sorry for walking in."

And with that, he was gone.

Filene's mind was petrified, but on the other hand, she never once felt as sexy in her entire life, and Paul had just made her feel just that.

_Oh boy._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here is rewrite of chapter one, and I just wanted to let you know that I am going to write the whole story before publishing it onto fan fiction, so you are gonna have to wait. Sorry!**

**And one of you asked me; 'If Filene was in the movie, who would she star as?' and the answer is Evan Rachel Wood, only with brown hair.**

**And I would like to thank; Mom, Raine44354 (she is my motivator), bbGurl44, .Twice, highlyunlikelywriter, DBZLOVER, marc, RainbowShelby, jojostar, and AshLexiCullen (is the first to review) and everyone else who have been with me since the beginning!**

La Push Name charts!

Name: Sam Ulley  
Color of Fur: Pitch Black  
Nickname: Doyle

Name: Jared  
Color of Fur: Brown with a black mask on his face  
Nickname: Gaelin

Name: Paul  
Color of Fur: Dark gray  
Nickname: Frost

Name: Embry  
Color of Fur: Gray with dark spots on his back  
Nickname: Roane

Name: Jake  
Color of Fur: reddish brown  
Nickname: Sholto

Name: Seth  
Color of Fur: Sandy  
Nickname: Nicco

Name: Leah  
Color of Fur: Light gray  
Nickname: Andias

Name: Quil  
Color of Fur: Chocolate brown  
Nickname: Rhys

* * *

**_Eclipse_**

Nothing I Won't Give - Vic Mignogna (Opening to my Eclipse series)

Don't Rain On My Parade - Funny Girl - Filene

On My Own - Les Miserables - Filene

The Stupid things - Jesse McCartney - Jacob

Yours to Hold - Skillet - Paul

Tubthumping - Chumbawamba - Filene and the Pack

Why Don't You Kiss Her? - Jesse McCartney- Paul, Jake, Filene

Every day - Buddy Holly - Filene

Take A Bow - Rihanna - Filene, Bella, and Jake

Wishes - Superchick - Filene and Jake

Li'l Red Riding Hood - Bowling For Soup - Paul and Filene


	2. Chapter 2 Not Going To Be Quiet Anymore

**~Nothing I Won't Give~**

Be Mine Please!

_Preface_

_Do you know, when you wake up in the middle of the night and you think you feel someone holding you close, but when you open your eyes and turn on a light, you find that, it is you, that is holding you. And you even though you hold yourself close, the pain of loneliness overwhelms you._

_That was what Filene felt every night._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

"Oh my god!" Jessica freaked.

"Hold on, hold on." Mike said, putting his hand up. "Was the look like this?"

He made a 'huh-nice-body' look.

"Or this?" he asked again as he made almost the same face as Paul's.

"The later." Filene answered.

Her friends gapped, Filene had told them what had happened that morning and now everyone began asking questions and making faces, even Eric and Mike was interested. Probably to pick up some tips or something.

"It almost sounds like something _Karen Marie Moning _would put in her novels or something." Angela said.

Eric looked to his girlfriend with an raised eyebrow before looking back to Filene as did the others when Jessica spoke up again.

"And this all happened after Jake was being a jerk?" she asked.

Filene nodded once more. "All the way, I mean, how arrogant and oblivious can you be to act like nothing is going on between you two and think like you are gods gift to women!"

"Sweetie." Mike said, patting her back. "Us men, all think we are gods gift to women, but I agree, Jakey is taking it to another level."

Angela frowned. "I can't believe you guys haven't hooked up yet, I mean, when I saw him with you at the mall, I could feel the tension between you two from yards away."

Filene sighed, then leaned against her hand. "Well besides his obsession to be with Bella being the worst of the problem… actually that _is _the only problem I have!"

Jessica looked deep in thought (shocking!). "Then, why don't you make him jealous or play hard to get? I mean, here you are standing around and waiting for him to do something, but what you really need to do is show what he is missing."

Filene looked at Jessica. "And who, pray tell is the guy that will get Jake's blood pumping in rage?"

Everyone and even Angela looked at her as if she just said something stupid.

"Let me get this straight." Paul said, looking up from his PSP that Filene got him for Christmas. "You want me, to become your alternative boyfriend, so that Jake can get pissed off jealous and probably beat me up, so that that he can 'realize' that you are the best choice?"

Filene nodded. "Yes, I mean, he already tried to kill you for this morning."

"How did you find out about that?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Embry, he wanted to make sure you didn't do anything else or something like that." Filene answered.

Paul looked pissed, but wasn't shaking, so he took a deep breath and looked to Filene once more.

"Look." she began. "I know this isn't going to end up pretty, especially when you find your imprint, but-"

"Where do I sign up?" Paul interrupted, smirking.

Filene looked at Paul for a moment before smiling and jumping onto his lap, hugging him. "Thank you!"

At that convenient moment, Jake walked through the door and came to a sudden halt at what was before him. Sadly, he was being followed by the others, so like before Embry bumped into Jake, Quil to Embry, Jared to Quil, and Seth to Jared. All five boys collapsed onto the ground. Paul and Filene raised an eyebrow at this what exactly did look like they were doing to have that kind of reaction, they looked at each other then snickered when Emily walked over the boys towards Filene, with a curious look.

"And, what is going on here?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I am gonna be dating Filly now." Paul answered for Filene and he held her closer.

Filene felt her cheeks warm as Paul wrapped his arms around her. That pain, the excruciating pain she felt for god knows how long, was slowly disappearing as she cuddled in closer into him. What she didn't see was Paul arrogant grin aiming at a violently shaking Jake.

'I Win.' Paul's face said to Jake.

'Not by a long shot!' Jake's face replied.

The wolves, and Emily faces had the look of annoyance, amusement, and hope.

_

* * *

_

Filene was pissed!

Why you may ask? Well, she was having a nap on a Saturday afternoon in the sun that has finally come out from behind the clouds and was warming her body, when she woke up to find Quil, and Embry running away laughing. She feared that the two had wrote or drew on her face or put something in her hair.

It was worse than she thought.

"**AAAAHHHHH!**"Filene screamed at the top of her lungs.

HER. HAIR. WAS. BARBIE. BLONDE!

A couple of minutes later, Embry and Quil were having the tongue lashing of a life time from Sam and Emily as Filene cried into Paul's chest whom was glaring at the two. Filene's beautiful brown hair has become a white blonde, and she hated it.

"It's not our fault she could sleep right through a wolf phasing!" Qui whined.

"It is your fault for even thinking of dying her hair!" Seth shouted back, rubbing Filene's back.

Emily walked over and grabbed Filene's shoulder. "Come on Filene, we are going to a salon and try to fix it, and then, we are going to go shopping."

Now, sadly, none of the hair stylists could do anything without making it worse, just cut and styled her hair and even added a discount of a pedicure.

Filene once beautiful long brown hair, was now pixie short blond. She walked over and flopped on top of Paul whom watching something on the T.V. Paul looked away from the screen to Filene and stared at her hair before reaching out and played with her hair a little. Filene immediately relaxed as he continued his petting, now laying on top of Paul and close her eyes.

"I think I miss your old hair." Paul muttered.

Filene snorted. "You and me both."

Paul's other hand rubbed at her back in slow strokes before kissing lightly on top of her head.

"I don't know what I should freak out about more." Embry said as he looked at Paul and Filene on the couch. "Paul being gentle and kind, and not paying any attention to the T.V or Filene letting him do all of that."

Quil shrugged. "Both I guess."

Seth was watching Jake quietly, almost expecting him to phase right there with that look on his face. Jake was cutting some meat for dinner tonight with the butcher knife.

"If I didn't know any better." Jared whispered to Quil and Embry. "I would have thought Paul imprinted on her."

A loud crash was heard, making Filene almost jump off of Paul, if he hadn't had a hold on her. Paul lifted her off of him and put her gently on the couch before walking into the kitchen with Filene following behind him. What they found in the kitchen was Jake shaking like a rattle snake tail, a shocked Jared, Quil, and Embry, and a freaked out Seth. Paul and Filene looked to where the others were looking and were shocked to see a butcher knife sticking out of the wall, still quivering.

Paul looked from the knife to Jake whom glared at Paul before he sprinted out of the room. Paul and the other boys sighed in relief before going back to eating their lunch. Filene was still looking at the knife before looking over to Paul.

"Do you think I may be going over my head to do this to a werewolf?" she asked them.

Paul grinned at Filene before pulling her into a hug. "He needs to realize something, it's just going to take him a bit longer than expected."

"Okay dude, seriously." Jared looked over to the two. "Paul, you are becoming out of character, and is probably scaring a lot of people, including us, with your clear mindness."

Everyone looked over to Jared with a raised eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Paul asked.

Jared blinked, before shaking head and standing up. "I need to go and find Kim."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Filene was awaken by the sound of her phone going off, mumbling she crawled out of Paul's arms and went to grab her phone that was on her night dresser. Paul growled for a moment before dragging Filene back, mumbling about warm pillow shouldn't be moving. Filene snorted as she pressed the talk button.

"Wah?" she mumbled.

"EDWARD IS A JERK!" Bella shouted through the phone making Paul and Filene almost jump off the bed. "AND JAKE WON'T CALL ME!"

Filene blinked, now that she was officially awake. "Okay first, why is Edward being a jerk?"

"Well besides him wanting to marry me in turn to, well turn me." Bella said.

Filene wasn't surprised, that was the first thing she and Bella talked about when Filene decided to talk back to her sister. Filene was surprisingly the maid of Honour followed by Alice and Rosalie, well that was Alice's plan anyways until Bella says yes. Paul curled his arms around Filene's waist and placed his face in her neck breathing in deeply.

"You smell tasty." he mumbled.

"Shut up!" Filene whispered, not wanting Bella to hear that.

"He did something to the truck so I can't start it, I was planning to go to the reservation to talk to Jake and you, but he is afraid Jake would do something. Like getting out of control or something." Bella explained.

"He should talk." Filene snorted. "Wasn't he the one that craves your blood?"

"That's besides the point Filly." Bella said. "Anyways, I don't suppose-"

Filene heard movement and Bella shouting 'Hey!' before another voice came on the phone.

"Hello future sister-in-law." Edward greeted.

"Not until she says yes dumbo." Filene muttered.

Edward chuckled before going silent again. "Filene, I don't want Bella getting hurt, you know that."

"So Alice saw me taking Bella over here did she?" Filene took a guess.

"Yes." Edward answered bluntly. "And I don't want her anywhere near Jake of the other mutts-"

"Hey!" Filene growled. "Those 'mutts' kept Bella and I safe from Victoria Edward, you know better than to insult them."

"And I am grateful to them Filene, truly, but I can't-"

"Edward." Filene spoke quietly. "Are you scared Jake can take Bella away from you, is that why you are being like this?"

There was a silence before the phone went dead. "I'll take that as a yes."

Filene turned her phone off before putting away and curling back into Paul's embrace. "Shouldn't you be on patrol Paul."

"Mm, Sam gave me the day off." Paul mumbled. "You are way too comfy Filene, I might just have to steal you away."

Filene snorted. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"As you wish." Paul rumbled.

* * *

Filene hated becoming someone's main focus, especially when it's at school. of course no one has seen her new hair, and right now she wished she had the power to make the Quil and Embry to feel the guilt. Around lunch time Filene took a deep breath and made her way to her friend's table where Bella and Edward were sitting at.

"No, this'll be my speech when I want everyone to throw diplomas at my head." Jessica was saying before crumpling up a piece of paper and throwing it at Mike's face. "So thank you."

You gotta embrace the clichés, Jess." Mike was saying before looking over to Filene, and his eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Everyone turned and everyone, even Edward's eyes widen in shock or horror. Filene's face went absolutely red. "One of the guys though it would be funny to make me become a blond."

Angela, Bella and Jessica were up on their feet and ran towards Filene before hugging her and comforting her while the guys continued to stare in disbelief.

"Dude." Mike mumbled. "Even I know better than to do something like that."

Eric nodded before remembering something. "Hey Filene, how the whole plan 69 coming along?"

Edward and Bella looked confused. Filene on the other hand, went to Eric who gave her an extra toque he kept in his bag for situations such as this.

"Well, I think it is going a bit more than I expected." Filene told her friends. "Paul is starting to come up into my room and sleep with me."

Edward and Bella: O0O

"What!" Bella squealed.

Edward looked was blinking at Filene. "No wonder."

Filene stared right back not fully understanding Edward and Bella's reaction before she reheard what she had just said.

"Oh, Oh! No! nothing like that Bella!" Filene almost shouted.

"Didn't Filene tell you?" Mike said to Bella. "Filene is going out with this Paul guy to make Jake jealous."

Bella looked surprised before looking over to Filene. "You like Jake?"

Filene gave her a look of disbelief as did the other humans. "Bella, I like told you all of this when we were hanging out with Jake."

Bella took a second. "Oh, yeah, now I remember."

Filene shook her head. "So what was this thing about embracing clichés?"

"They are the bread and butter of all valedictorians." Eric explained.

Angela looked over to her boyfriend. "And that is why you are not a valedictorian."

Eric made a funny face and shrugged making the others smile in amusement.

"Jess doesn't need clichés." Filene said, holding her friend's shoulder. "This speech is gonna be epic."

"Epic?' Jess smiled. "It'll change lives."

"I wouldn't go that far." Filene disagreed.

Jess playfully pouted before shoving Filene away as their friends laughed. Alice and Jasper came to the table, Alice had a huge smile on her face.

"I've decided to throw a party." She told us.

"After all, how many times are we gonna graduate high school." Jasper added.

Filene suddenly hummed the jaws tune while turning her face to Edward and Bella. Making the two grin, and Alice frown.

"A party?" Angela asked. "At your place?"

Jess looked over to the Cullens with a dazed look on her face. "I've never been to your house."

Eric leaned over to Jess. "No one's ever seen their house."

"Just like every haunted house." Filene muttered, making Jasper smile over at her.

Edward looked over to Alice. "Another party, Alice?"

"It'll be fun." She told him.

"Yeah." Bella said. "That's what you said last time."

Alice went silent and looked as if deep in thought, the others looked at her weirdly. Immediately, Filene took their attention away from Alice.

"Has anyone seen that new T.V show last night? Trueblood or something?" Filene asked.

Jess pounced upon it. "Oh my god yes! They are so hot!"

Angela joined in. "I love Sookie, she is so adorable!"

As the boys came into the conversation as well, Filene looked over to the Cullens. Alice was looking at Jasper as if confused, while Edward almost looked horrified. Bella reached and grabbed Edward's hand, he looked over and smiled reassuringly at her before slowly looking towards Filene.

Filene knew things were not going to be quiet for long.

**A/N: Children I have finally finished the second chapter, sorry I have had a writer's block and nothing seemed to have worked to get back to business, but it has yippee!**


	3. Chapter 3  I Remeber You

**~Nothing I Won't Give~**

**I Remember You**

**Warning: There is a slight make out**

**Chapter 3**

Filene and Emily were in the kitchen, trying to cook up a huge meal for the guys after they are done patrol; thankfully they had enough money to make stake, baked potatoes and a Greek salad. Filene was cutting up the vegetables and feta cheese while Emily made the steaks when Paul, Jake, and Seth came walking in.

Emily looked up and smiled at her boys. "Hey you three, finished up with patrol?"

"Yes, thank god!" Seth sighed in relief as he flopped onto the chair and laid his head on the table.

"It wasn't so bad." Paul told Seth as he walked over to Filene who had put the vegetables into a bowl and looked up at him.

"Hey." she greeted smiling.

"Hey." Paul returned with a smirk before kissing her temple and holding her waist.

Emily watched this before rolling her eyes and smiling, Seth looked at Paul with a pout, while Jake was completely ignoring the two by nibbling on an apple.

"You didn't have to be partnered up with Jared who would go on and on about Kim, and then get to the sex part!" Seth whined.

Paul thought a moment before agreeing. "Yeah, I guess, but you don't have Sam telling you to have protected sex."

Filene whipped her head around and glared up at Paul, whom only grinned arrogantly. "Hey, you in red lacy undergarments still get to me."

"Paul!" Filene shouted, horrified.

Seth snickered. "Wow that was a hilarious day, when he thought it, Quil almost tripped over a frozen stiff Embry."

Filene felt a little faint and now was ignoring Paul as she made the Greek salad. Paul caught this and wasn't having anything of it.

"Aw, Filly, don't be like that." Paul cooed as he came closer to her, with his mouth on her ear. "You should feel flattered that all the guys had to stop a moment to get it together."

"Do you think I like having the guys looking at me like a piece of meat or worse, not looking at me at all and ignore me, I don't want to lose my friendship with them." she said not even looking from the food.

"Don't worry Filene." Jake finally spoke. "Your friendship with us is too damn important to give up."

Seth nodded vigorously before standing up and taking the made Greek salad from Filene's hands before putting it in the fridge. Emily walked over and pushed Paul away from Filene and rubbed her back.

"He's right Filene; we love you too much to let you get away from us." Emily said smiling at Filene.

Filene smiled back.

Suddenly a howl was heard from the forest made Paul, Jake, and Seth turn their heads quickly to the sound.

"The redhead has been spotted!" Jake notified the rest before sprinting out the door while Seth went through the opened window.

Filene blinked at Seth's get away and looked at Emily whom had a raised eyebrow at that. "At least the window was opened."

Paul walked to Filene and kissed her cheek. "Got to go honey, it's time to show these leeches what La Push wolves are made of."

With a grin he left through the door like a normal person. Filene looked over to Emily. "Mind if I leave you, I get the feeling they are going to meet up with more than Victoria."

Emily smiled. "Go right ahead, but be careful honey."

"Don't worry Em, I'm always am." Filene said smiling before grabbing Livy from her perch and ran out the door.

* * *

Of course she wasn't going to follow the boys, Filene ran through the woods, hoping that Victoria could catch her scent and try attacking her instead of trying to find a way to kill Bella. That was Filene's plan, not a smart one, but it will get the attention away from Bella and keep her safe a little longer.

After a couple of hours after, coming to a river, Filene discovered her plan didn't work. For over yonder was Paul and Emmett were having a staring contest and a flash of a red head was disappearing in the bushes. Filene sighed, shaking her head before looking up into the trees, and blinked at the sight of rope like vines.

"To swing, or not to swing?" She asked herself, and then she heard the sound of more growling and more snarling from the wolves and vampires. "Swing."

Filene climbed up the tree towards the branch in which held the vines. She grabbed one of the many vines, licked her finger to see where the wind was blowing before clearing her voice a little.

"I thank god Edward and Bella are off at mom's place." she mumbled before clearing her throat once.

"Ahem." Filene closed her eyes, kept a firm grip on the vine and leapt off the branch screeching. "LE AUWUAHAHA!"

This got both vampire and werewolf's attention as they both looked away from each other and looked up to where a swinging Filene swung by in between them screeching at the top of her lungs before she passed by Emmett.

"I screech to you with jungle love, yes?" she asked putting a French accent in her voice smiling.

The vampires blinked while Sholto shook his head and actually cover his eyes with his paw while the others either shook their heads or barked in laughter. Frost watched Filene as she flew by them once again before leaping onto the vine, as he transformed back into a human.

Sholto and Doyle barked at the now naked Paul as he joined in the laughter with Filene as they swung to a cliff and disappearing from sight. Paul and Filene ran as far as they could, laughing before coming to a halt, with Filene leaning against a tree trying to catch her breath. Filene had a feeling she was going to get a talking to when Sam or Jacob get their hands on her.

"Who in their right mind." Paul began. "Would go in between a pissed off werewolf and a vampire?"

"Me." Filene simply answered as she caught her breath. "You let Victoria escape, all because Emmett came onto your side to grab her."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "They have to stay on their side of the line Filene, you know that."

"Of course I know that." she retorted with a frown. "You, Sam and Jared showed the boundaries the first time I met you, remember"

Paul was about to say something else when a growl was heard. The two looked around and spotted Sholto there, glaring at the two of as he made his way towards them. Filene stood her ground while naked Paul stood in front of her, making Sholto growl louder before he slowly became Jake, Filene was trying her very best not to look down on either Jake or Paul.

"You are supposed to be inside the house with Emily." Jake growled.

"Jake, Victoria has running free for too long!" Filene defended herself. "I knew I could be of help."

"Be of help?" Jake snorted in disbelief. "Of help, Filene, Victoria wants nothing more than to hurt Bella and you, and here you are running around the place with an orange neon sign that says 'COME GET ME RED HEAD BITCH!'"

The three looked down at the sign that was around her neck, the guy's eyebrows lifted while Filene laughed nervously before throwing it into the bush. Paul shook his head before heading into the bush himself, saying he was going to find some clothes around the area. Jake stared at Filene, waiting for an explanation while not looking at all embarrassed that he was fully naked in front of Filene.

"It was a way to distract her." Filene explained, shrugging.

Jake rolled his eyes before taking a step towards her, putting his warm hand on her before pulling her into a hug. Filene only blinked, wondering what the hell was going on in that stupid boy's head.

"I don't know who is in more danger, Bella, or you." He whispered.

'Probably Bella.' Filene thought sadly. 'Because, that's who you worry about the most.'

* * *

A few days later, Jake decided to give Filene a ride to school.

"I need to talk to one of the Cullens anyways." He said before revving up the motorcycle. "Might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Filene rolled her eyes as she held on to Jake. During the ride, Filene couldn't help but feel the muscles and abs, bring her back to the dream.

"Filene." Jake warned. "You are distracting me."

"I can't help it!" Filene whined as she stopped. "You know my weakness for muscle."

Jake laughed as he stopped at a red light. "Is that why you are on our side?"

"Only half of it." Filene mumbled.

"What's the other half?" he asked.

There was a silence between them before Filene answered. "Because you are my family, my second family anyways."

Just before the light went green, Jake squeezed her hand gently before returning it to the handle and headed to school. Filene smiled before she leaned her body to Jake's body and sigh.

"I wish this could last forever." She whispers.

Filene didn't see Jake's smile as he made the bike go faster. Finally they get there, but no Cullens was in sight, Filene was about to leave and head towards Mike and the others when Jake stopped her. Filene looked into Jake's face.

"I might not be able to control myself with the leech." He said.

It was all he had to say, Filene had a feeling Jake would probably attack Edward on sight before he could say a word. So they waited there for a few moments before Filene recognized a Volvo going into parking and Edward coming out, followed by a slightly tanned Bella.

"They're here." Filene said, turning to Jake. "I think you can handle this on your own Jake, I have faith in you."

With that, Filene walked away, smiling at her friends who had waited for her. "Sorry guys."

Jessica and Angela were instantly at her side, looking at Jake with wide eyes before looking back to her. "That's Jake! Jake Black?"

Filene smirked before nodding as she turned to look at Jake as he went towards the couple. "Yep."

Even from here she could feel the tension from Edward and Jake, even Bella looked tensed. A moment later, Bella followed a grinning Jake to the motorcycle and drove off out of school. Filene looked over to Edward and saw a look she thought she would never see on Edward's face.

'I know how you feel now.' Was the look before he walked away.

Her friends were silent for a moment before leading her away from the three and headed inside the school before they were late for class. Unfortunately, Filene couldn't pay attention to her school work, not with waving down on her in the trees outside the window. She tried not gain her teacher's attention as she looked out to Leah, knowing perfectly well that she can see her from there, gave her a 'What do you want?' look.

Leah gave another wave, Filene sighed before lifting her hand up. "Mr. Roger?"

Mr. Roger looked up from the book he was reading and responded. "Yes, Miss Swan?"

"I have an appointment with my counsellor Mrs. Myer." Filene lied.

Of course the man couldn't tell as he nods. "Very well Miss Swan."

With a grateful smile, Filene took the hall pass, got her back pack and made her way outside of the school, where Leah was waiting for her now in her wolf form.

"What is it Leah, I am probably going to be in trouble because of you." She said to the small female.

With a simple huff, Leah turns a little before looing over her shoulder to her. With a sigh Filene climbed aboard the Leah Express and held on as Leah flew through the woods towards La Push.

When they finally reached Sam and Emily's house, Filene was immediately tackled by five of the half-naked wolf men.

"Filene!" the boys shouted out on unison.

"Gah! Emily! Sam!" Filene cried out as the boys began tickling her and squeezing the life out of her.

"Alright guys, calm down." Sam's voice was heard as he easily lifted Filene out of the pile and into his arms.

"Awww." Quil and Embry whined.

"My hero." Filene said before looking to Emily. "Can I have him; he's the only mature guy here."

"Hey!" the other MOS men shouted, offended.

Filene only stuck her tongue out at them. Emily laughed as she walked over to her and Sam, helping Filene down from her perch.

"Sorry hun, he's mine." Emily said before bringing Sam to her and they start to make out.

"Show offs!" Filene whined before walking over to Leah. "Now was there a reason for dragging me all the way here? Cause today is the day I stay at Charlie's house today."

Leah shrugged. "The boys were whining about how much they missed you, I couldn't take it anymore!"

Filene smiled at the boys before grabbing Leah's hand and running into the house. "DIBS ON THE BANNANA CHOCOLATE MUFFIN FOR LEAH AND I!"

She could hear the guys groan. "Aw!"

"No fair, it's not even lunch yet!" Embry whined following after Filene and Leah along with his pack brothers.

Filene smiled at Emily, keeping a firm hold on Leah's hand so she wouldn't leave. "What is for lunch Emily?"

Emily looked over her shoulder smiling. "Chicken wings, rice and a salad."

"Yum, you need any help?" Filene asked.

Emily shook her head. "Nope the food is ready, I am just making them wait a little until Jake comes back."

"Didin't you hear." Leah spoke up, sounding a bit moody. "He's bringing vampire girl around."

Emily stopped what she was doing and looked to Filene, as did Leah. Filene felt her face go red before waving the worry away. "It's okay you two really!"

The two older women looked at Filene, out of anything, the one thing that Emily and Leah had in common was worrying over Filene. Emily took to the 'comforting' Filene while Leah would like nothing more than to punch Bella's light out. Finally, before letting Filene and herself get a plate, Emily let the wolves have at it with the food. Paul almost hesitated to pull Filene onto his lap, that was until Filene just smiled and sat herself on his lap.

"I kind of missed this." she confessed.

Paul just shrugged. "Don't have to be a couple to do these sort of things."

Filene smiled gratefully.

"Yeah I mean last night after I finished my shift in patrolling." Embry said with his mouth full. "You let me sleep on the couch with you."

"That's because Filene likes the physical." Emily said hugging Filene from behind, making Filene smile.

Her family knew her so well.

"Am I the only one who thought that sounded wrong yet sexy at the same time?" Quil asked.

Of course everyone put their hand up, even Leah's.

"I may be in love with Kim." Jared said. "But that doesn't stop me from thinking about other things."

This got everyone to laugh. The sound of a familiar motorcycle came rolling up the drivway, Filene raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How the hell did we get here before them?"

Leah smiled. "Well besides me being the fastest wolf in the pack, we practically to a short cut through the woods rather than taking the main road."

Filene snorted. "That would have been a sight; 'Seventeen year old girl riding a wolf on the main road' that would make the papers."

The guys laughed before they got up and ran through the door, Filene got off of Paul quickly to let him join his brothers while Leah and she stayed behind.

Leah looked over to Filene. "Do you wanna leave?"

Filene turned and nodded. "Yeah, I am not really up to hanging around and hear Jake confess his undying love for her or something."

Leah snorted. "Me neither."

* * *

With that the two came to the door hearing this.

"Glad you're here Bella, maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue." Embry joked laughing with the other guys.

"I wish Bella would call." Paul intimidated Jake's voice, pushing Jake a little.

"I wish Bella wouldn't call." Jared joined.

"Maybe I should call Bella." Embry laughed.

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up." Quil ended making the others laugh loudly.

Filene had to snort at that. "And they say teenage girls are insane."

Leah snorted in agreement before walking slowly out.

"All right, you can shut up now." Jake laughed sarcastically.

"But it was just getting good." Filene said out loud in a fake sweet tone.

The boys quieted down instantly as the two girls came out of the house. Of course being the good friend that Leah was, she put herself in between Bella and Filene.

"Filene." Bella said shockingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh she pratcially lives here didn't you know?" Jared asked Bella like she was stupid. "Duh."

Bella looked down embarrassed before looking to Leah whom had narrowed her eyes at Bella.

"Bella, this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter." Jake introduced.

Bella looked sympathetic. "Hey, I'm really sorry about your father."

"If you're here to torture Jacob and Filene some more, feel free to leave." Leah said sounding annoyed and bitchy.

(Was I the only one who cheered for Leah when she did that?)

Leah grabbed Filene's arm in surprise, walking off, Filene turned and waved to the wolves before moving her legs quicker to catch up with her 6'0 friend.

"Fun, isn't she?" Jake asked jokinly as they left.

Filene and Leah walked up the hill towards the trail that led into the woods. The two looked back to see Bella watching them, Filene left first to give Leah some space to phase, and Leah followed behind after her.

* * *

Filene found herself at the Clearwater's house, drinking some Chai tea with Sue while Leah was eating a BLT watching _The Haunting in Connecticut _when a howl was heard in the woods.

(Believe or not that is what Mom and I do sometimes, have our lunch while watching something like Haunting in Connecticut or something)

Immediately Leah got up and went out the door, I put the tea down. "Thanks for having me over Sue."

Sue smiled. "Hun, any friend of Leah's, is a godsend."

Filene laughed before heading out to find Leah already in form and looked agitated. Filene only nodded and climbed up on Leah's beack and held tightly enough as Leah ran through the woods towards Jake's place. She was surprised to see the guys at Jake's place, beside the shed, looking -shockingly- worried.

When Embry turned his head and saw Leah and Filene, he instantly ran up to them.

"It's not looking good." he said grabbing Filene's hand and dragging her away from Leah.

"More like doesn't _sound _good." Jared replied.

"Why?" Filene sounded worried.

"Well." Paul began. "Jake was doing really well on how what an imprint is and stuff, and Bella asked if he had imprinted on someone, and Jake's like 'you'd know' and Bella was like 'so you're still you' and Jake said 'and you're still you."

"Until she added stupidly 'till graduation.'" Quil added rolling his eyes.

Filene's face darkened. "That selfish… she is still going through with this."

With that Filene left the now confused guys and jogged closer to the shed since she didn't had the super hearing like the other guys do. She came closer to the door, hearing Jake through it.

"Bella they're not even alive!" Jake said. "It makes me sick."

There was a long silence.

"Better you really be dead than one of them." Jake said.

Filene… and me: O0O!

(…. I just noticed that Bella has bucked teeth o that's funny!)

Another silence filled the room, Filene could hear someone heading for the door Filene practically dived for the old car, hiding behind it, she could almost hear the guys laughing at her dramatises.

"I can't believe you said that." she said.

_Me neither. _Filene thought.

"Edward was right, I shouldn't have come." Bella said.

"Bella, come on, please." Jake pleaded. "I'm sorry."

Filene waited for another second before literally picked up dust as she sprinted back to the guys. "Run!"

The boys didn't have to be told twice they saw Jake and Bella coming out of the shed.

* * *

Once everyone was far away from Jake's place, with Filene on the forest floor breathing hard. Sam came in through the bush raising an eyebrow at them.

"I heard one of you howl, is there anything wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well besides Filene being out of shape everything is okay I guess." Quil panted as he sat beside Filene.

Filene rolled her eyes before she was suddenly lifted up in the air by Paul, making her squeal and the others chuckle.

"Paul, put me down!" Filene shouted.

Paul wasn't listening however as he looked over to Sam. "I'm going to take Filly here out for a while, mind not letting the guys follow us?"

Filene looked over her shoulder in surprise, Paul never sounded that polite, not even to his grandmother. Sam must have felt the same way for he blinked at Paul for a second before shaking his head and grinned. "I can do that."

Paul nodded his thanks before running into the bush and ignored the whining sounds from the other boys.

A little later, when the two were deeper in the woods than ever, Paul slowly put Filene down to the ground smiling down at her.

"Oh you must think you are so clever-" Filene almost went off before Paul pulled her into a kiss.

Filene made a surprise moan before her tense body slowly as Paul dragged his hands over her back. Paul walked the two of them slowly to a tree, pressing their hips flush together as he slid both his hands down to give Filene's sides a squeeze and tug her a little closer, grinding against her with a soft deep moan into the kiss.

Paul was a good kisser, he knew how to use his lips, sucking and licking Filene's lips until they swelled and looked good. Pressing his tongue into her mouth, Paul kissed her deeply and let his hand slide back to rub over that fine ass he had been dreamed about lately.

"Paul." Filene moaned out.

Just as things were getting a little hotter in the woods, a twig snapped, and Paul immediately phased in front of Filene, snarling. Filene was trying her best to bring herself back from her wherever she was and blinked at the person.

It was a vampire no less; he had dark blond hair, scarlet red eyes, stood about a foot taller than Filene. Filene blinked in recognition at the boy, remembering him from the bar, and her dreams.

"Riley?" she spoke softly.

The vampire stiffened, blinking at her as well, as if trying to bring a name to her face. Filene stayed close to the still growling Frost as she went a little towards the boy. "It's me, Filene."

With a look of shock and anger, he vanished. Paul was immediately on to the boy's trail leaving a still shocked Filene in his wake. Almost immediately, Seth was there, rubbing his head against her shoulder, Filene was brought back immediately.

She looked over to Seth, smiling at him before hugging him close to her. She wasn't scared or anything, far from it, she was sad and pissed off; Sad that, of all people, Riley was turned and now can never go back home to his parents, pissed off , cause she knew whose fault it was. Victoria.

"I'm gonna make her pay Seth." She said, tighten her grip just a little. "I swear it."

* * *

AN: Okay nobody get excited now i am thinking anout rewriting my story and editing and all that jazz but after i finish my chapter seven, so if you see ur email pop up and see my story it's either i have added another scene or edited hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4 Who is German and the English?

Chapter 4

Who is German and the English?

* * *

Filene left the guys to track Riley down while she made her way to the Cullen's house, praying to god it would be as awkward as last time.

_Or I find that Edward has already turned Bella._ she thought glumly as she got off her bike and made her way up to the door.

Only to be tackled by Alice.

"Filene!" she cried out as she latched herself onto Filene.

Of course Filene being human and Alice being a vampire, she felt as if a huge foot player had just slammed himself into her, and fell to the ground.

"I missed you!" Alice squealed before jumping off of her, smiling widely at her.

"You saw me at school Alice." Filene told her as she rubbed the back of her head before slowly getting up. "I need to talk to you, all of you."

Alice looked like she was about to say something when she turned and watched as Bella and Edward came to the door. Filene looked at the worried look on Edward's face and took one lucky guess.

"A vampire is after Bella again huh?" Filene asked.

The Cullens and Bella looked to each other in surprise.

Edward took a step forward. "You saw him?"

"I _know_ him." she replied before looking to Carlisle. "His name is Riley, and I know Victoria is his maker."

"That's impossible." Alice said to Filene. "I would have seen it happen."

"You can't see everything Alice." Filene told her. "You might have been looking into something else when she done it."

"Let's take this inside." Carlisle said. "We are waiting for Jasper and Emmett's return."

Filene nodded and made her way inside the house, not even looking to the others as she sat down on one of the chairs and took her coat off with a sigh. Rosalie scrunched her face up in disgust and the others winced.

"God!" Rosalie whined. "Must you always smell like wet dog?"

"If I want to be near my family yes." Filene answered, looking to the blond vampire. "Excuse me if I don't feel like having you guys holding your breath around me like I am some nasty critter that just keeled over and died right on the floor. Or worse having you take one sniff of me and killing me on sight."

"We wouldn't do that Filene." Esme scolded. "You know that."

Filene raised an eyebrow. "Do I? you lot are quite unpredictable."

"So are those mutts!" Edward retorted.

Filene glared. "My life would be gone in a blink with you guys, at least I get a warning from them."

The Cullens looked away, Bella looked at Filene with a hint of disappointment, Filene gave it back with her own disappointment before looking away. Her mind was still on Riley, she remembered him, when Jessica and Angela took her to the new café in Port Angelus on her birthday, to get away from the zombie Bella and Jake, before she found out about werewolves and have just started living with Billy and Jake.

**_(Flashback)_**

**_"Welcome to the Cat's Scratch Café." their waiter greeted. "My name is Coleman and I shall be your waiter for the night, would any of you like something to drink?"_**

**_Filene and Jessica was looking at the menu together while Angela already knew what she would get. "Yeah, I would like a Pumpkin pie latte."_**

**_Jessica looked up from the menu and smiled flirty at the waiter whom smiled back. "I'll just have an espresso with low fat cream."_**

**_Filene looked up to the waiter as well. "I'll have the Chai latte please."_**

**_Coleman wrote down their orders before nodding, and gave the girls a smirk. "Okay, that's a pumpkin latte, Chai latte, and a espresso with low fat cream?"_**

**_The girls nodded._**

**_"Alright, we will have them out in a jiffy." Coleman said._**

**_"Thank you." Filene said with a smile as he walked off._**

**_When he disappeared Jessica squealed. "How cute is he?"_**

**_"Very." Filene giggled._**

**_"He's alright I guess." Angela said taking the menu from the now pouting Filene._**

**_"Hey!" Filene whined. "I wasn't finished with that."_**

**_Angela ignored her, Jessica giggled and patted Filene's back in fake sympathy. "There there Filly."_**

**_Filene shook her head, about to reach for the dessert menu when a loud sound of laughter caught her attention, her head swerved to the group that was making noise and made eye contact with brown green eyes. He looked almost surprised as Filene was before he smiled shyly at her, nodding his head in greeting. Filene felt her face turn red and did a little wave that made him chuckle. The guy beside him heard him and turned his head, looking to him, to her._**

**_Head: Well, hello cutie_**

**_Heart/hormones/body/Filene: GASP!_**

**_Hormones: is head actually…_**

**_Body: I think she is… but then again look at heart_**

**_Heart: *melting*_**

**_Filene looked away shyly and found two Cheshire smiling Angela and Jessica._**

**_"God Filly, do you have like a radar for hot guys or something?" Angela asked in amusement, looking over to where the boy was. "Oooh this one is a keeper, he's looking over here."_**

**_"She's pinning for Jake, remember?" Jessica said._**

**_Filene's happy mood gloomed. "Yeah, but he is pinning for Bella."_**

**_Angela gave Jessica a look before rubbing her shoulders. "Hey, this is your birthday Filly, you deserve a break from all the drama back in Forks."_**

**_"Here you go ladies." Coleman came back, placing the girl's drinks before placing a chocolate cheesecake in front of Filene._**

**_Filene blinked down at the cake before looking up to Coleman. "I didn't order this."_**

**_Coleman smirked. "No, but the gentleman over there ordered it for you."_**

**_Filene looked to where he was pointing, and blushed. It was the guy from before, his grin just transformed into a smile. Filene couldn't help but smile back before looking away and back to the cake, before picking up the fork and taking a bite out of the cake._**

**_Angela and Jessica gasped._**

**_"Filene, you are so lucky." Jessica said, sighing._**

**_Angela looked over to the guy and almost laughed at the sight of him looking so proud of himself and so god damned happy, as his friends patted his back in congrats._**

**_"This is really good." Filene commented before taking a sip of her latte._**

**_A couple of minutes later, as Coleman brought the girls' order of lunch, Jessica looked up from her salad and her eyes widen and her jaw dropped a little in surprise; catching the look, Angela and Filene turned to where she was looking and was surprised to see the boy come walking over to them, looking a little nervous and kept looking back to his friends who also kept making 'go on' movements._**

**_"Oh my god!" Filene squeaked, looking away as her face went from warm to hot in a matter of second. "He's coming over!"_**

**_"Act natural." Jessica advised._**

**_"That's reassuring." Filene mumbled to her._**

**_"Excuse me?" a shy voice asked._**

**_Filene slowly turned her head, and looked up to guy. He was smiling shyly, putting his hands into his pockets and making Filene want to glomp him right there and then. Filene reined herself though, not wanting to embarrass herself._**

**_"Hey." Filene said softly, smiling a little._**

**_"I'm Riley." he introduced himself, taking his hand out to her._**

**_Filene had to hold back her laughter when she heard groans from her table and his, taking his hand in hers._**

**_"Filene, Swan." she returned._**

**_"This be straight forward but could my friends and I join you girls?" he asked._**

**_"Yes!" Jessica almost shouted._**

**_Angela, and Riley blinked at her in surprise while Filene covered her mouth from laughing loudly. Riley got his two other buddies from the table they were at and came over to the girls in a matter of seconds, confusing and annoying their waiters, which was hilarious to the teens._**

**_(End of flashback)_**

At that moment, Jasper and Emmett came into the house, taking Filene back into the present.

"Who was it?" Carlisle asked Edward. "Someone we know?"

"This stranger." Edward said looking to Filene for a second before looking back to Carlisle. "I didn't recognize his scent."

"a nomad passing through?" Esme asked.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella and Filene's father alive." Rosalie said, still looking at Filene.

Jasper walked in. "The scent disappeared about five miles south of the girls' house."

"Someone's orchestrating this." Carlisle said.

"It's Victoria." Filene said with determination. "Who else would go this far?"

"Is it Victoria?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head. "No, I have seen her decide."

"We can't always depend on you seeing things correctly Alice." Filene said.

"Enough Filene." Jasper ordered, looking down at her.

Filene looked away frowning. _It's true._

"Has to be the Volturi." Edward said.

Bella started looking worried.

"I don't think it's the Volturi, either." Alice said. "I've been watching Aro's decisions, too."

"Maybe Filene is right." Rosalie said look up to her family. "Alice can't focus on two people at the same time."

"So we keep looking." Emmett said.

"We'll also take shifts guarding Bella at her house." Carlisle said before looking to Filene. "Filene, you have to stay with Bella-"

"I don't have to Carlisle." Filene interrupted. "I live in a den of werewolves, I'm as safe as can be."

"_Another_ protection detail?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"Rosalie." Carlisle scolded.

"No she's right." Bella said looking to the Cullens. "You can't protect me, watch my dad and search for the intruder."

"And for Victoria." Rosalie added.

"And keep yourselves fed." Filene added as well.

"I'm not leaving you here defenceless." Edward disagreed.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you starve." Bella pleaded. "and I wouldn't be unprotected, I have…"

"You have got to be kidding me." Filene mumbled sitting up from the chair.

"What?" Edward asked.

"She has Jacob." Filene answered, pulling back her growl to keep it nonchalant.

The look on Edward's face settled Filene's body. _Oh good I am not the only one here who thinks this is ridiculous._

* * *

The next morning, Jacob came to Bella and Filene's house with Bella and Jacob in the house while Filene and Edward waited outside.

They were a semi awkward silence as they waited fro Jake to 'sniff out' the intruder.

"You said the intruder is Riley, the guy Charlie has been looking for?" Edward asked.

Filene nodded. "Yeah, I saw him during… the zombie era if you must, on my birthday party with Jessica and Angela."

Edward nodded. "And you think Victoria has something to do with it?"

"I _know _it's Victoria Edward." Filene empathized on the 'know'. "Speak honestly Edward, when have I been wrong… when the time was needed?"

Edward looked thoughtful, but wasn't able to answer as Bella and Jake came out of the house.

"Whoever it was, he left his stink behind." Jake informed them. "It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again, we'll handle it from here."

"We don't need to handle anything." Edward retorted. "or anyone."

_And here it comes. _Filene thought, rolling her eyes at the to guys. _Marking one's territory._

"I could care less what you need." Jake said to Edward, stepping forward.

"All right, we're done here." Edward said.

"No, you're done here." Jake retorted.

_Tell me again why you paired me up with Jake again Sarah?_

_(NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!)_

"Stop!" Bella cried out. "I'm tired of this! From now on, I'm Switzerland, okay?"

"And who pray tell is the German and the English?" Filene asked.

So for the past few days they did work together, the wolves took over so the Cullens could hunt. It wasn't exactly an easy alliance as Bella has told Filene, but it was the way to go. Thankfully for Filene, she didn't have to watch Jake and Bella get closer together like the last time, she stayed with the guys, helping out Emily with the cooking or helping the guys who were still in school with their projects and homework.

Tomorrow night was going to be a meeting with the werewolves family and Filene was invited by Billy Black himself to join them that night, Filene was extremely honoured, and happy to be apart of the bond fire.

Filene couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

* * *

**AN: OMG! I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! BUT thankfully I was able to finish this…. Somewhat short chapter but a chapter no less I hope you like it!**

**So here is a song I had made for Filene, hope ya like it. Read AND REVIEW!  
**

_Filene's Song_

_So who cares if you're on your own_

_When everybody else has their life_

_And you have become their stepping stone_

_You see I try to become someone else_

_Just to be with you_

_But all that I do cuts me like a knife_

_I wanna be with someone_

_Someone who loves me for being me_

_I wanna be with someone_

_But I think it's over done_

_Cause I finally figured out_

_That I am on my own_

_You will probably see me with my friends_

_And think I'm happy_

_But that's only on the outside of the trends_

_When I am all alone, I think of the one_

_The one who could save me_

_From myself_

_I wanna be with someone_

_Someone who loves me for being me_

_I wanna be with someone_

_But I think it's over done_

_Cause I finally figured out_

_That I am on my own_

_What's the point of this song_

_If no one can hear me now_

_How can I find a place where I belong_

_God please for my sake_

_Send me the one for me_

_Because I do not want to be alone_

_And I do not want to feel this ache_

_Inside me_

_I wanna be with someone_

_Someone who loves me for being me_

_I wanna be with someone_

_But I think it's over done_

_Cause I finally figured out_

_That I am on my own_

_I wanna be with someone_

_Someone who loves me for being me_

_I wanna be with someone_

_But I think it's over done_

_Cause I finally figured out_

_That I am on my own_

_What's the point of this song_

_Will someone hear it_

_Will they be the one?_


	5. Chapter 5 Dobby's Sock!

**_~Nothing I Won't Give~_**

Chapter 5

Dobby's Sock!

Filene was already at the bond fire, talking to everyone while lying on Paul for the extra warmth… and not being able to get up because of Paul holding her prisoner.

"Paul!" Filene whined. "I'm hungry! Can't I go and get some food!"

"Not with the watch dog over there." Paul said nodding to Seth.

"Oi!" Seth exclaimed. "Filene can go and get some, I am just making sure Jake will get some."

Filene smiled at the younger wolf before looking over his shoulder and frown. "Well you can go and report it to him, he is coming with Bella."

Seth spun around and practically sprinted to Jake. Filene grinned to Paul before getting up again, only this time Paul followed her to the table. Filene looked over to Paul and looked at him for a while; she knew he was not imprinted to her and knew that when he does find her, they'll separate completely.

Filene reached out to Paul's arm. "Paul."

"Hmm?" he was munching on some chips, who said wolves didn't have manners.

Filene took in a deep breath. "I think it's time we stopped."

Paul paused before swallowing the food and looking straight to her. "Stopped?"

She nodded. "You could imprint at any moment Paul, I don't want to lose the friendship we have when you finally find her."

Paul snorted. "In other words, you don't to become Leah?"

She looked at him. "Leah, doesn't want me to become her."

Paul blinked before looking over to Leah who was watching this with a raised eyebrow. Paul understood where Filene was coming from, about the bitterness, but was already too late anyways, she already had it when stupid Jake ignored Filene's feeling and went straight for the girl for more challenge, it irked Paul and surprisingly the other wolf gang to watch as the Filene they knew and loved was slowly becoming a mini Leah, even Leah doesn't want her to become that. Paul looked back to Filene and looked into her eyes, her blue eyes that had nothing but sadness and love, a love for a brother.

He sighed, thankfully he didn't shake at the thought of Jake breaking this poor girl's heart and smiled at Filene. "Okay, we'll stop."

Filene sighed in relief before looking up at him smiling brightly before jumping up and hugging. Paul found it amusing that she was thankfully for them breaking up.

"Is Paul gonna be like extra moody now?" Quil asked as he came up to them.

Paul let go of Filene and frowned at Quil. "Don't even start that pup."

Filene patted Paul's chest gently. "Now now Paul no need to start attacking now, anyways, Billy looks like he is going to start."

With that, Filene grabbed Quil's wrist and Paul's hand and dragged them to the bond fire before getting themselves comfortable as Billy whistled to Seth Jake and Bella. Why Bella was here, Filene could only guess.

Filene almost screeched in surprise when Jake pulled her down beside him. Filene over to Jake who wasn't looking straight at her but at the fire… grinning.

Filene looked at him confused.

"What? Paul already had his turn, now it's mine." he said smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes before getting comfortable sitting beside him and smiled gently at Bella. "Hey sis."

"Hey." Bella greeted. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh didn't Jake tell you?" Seth asked on Bella's side. "Filene was made one of the protectors, Billy made it so."

Bella blinked before looking to Filene in disbelief. "So what you're gonna become a wolf on me? Without saying anything"

Filene narrowed her eyes at Bella. "So, you're gonna become a leech on me? Without telling me hypocrite?"

Bella looked away sadly, Jake gave Filene a look and a nudge. Filene just shrugged her shoulders and looked to Billy.

Billy Black opened his eyes looking at each and everyone at the bond fire and began. "The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shape-shifters that transformed to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day, our warriors came across a creature."

Filene was practically hypnotized by Billy's voice that she didn't notice Jake slipping slowly to her side, and Bella frown as Jake did so.

"It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone, they were right." Billy continued, looking into the fire.

Filene came back from the dream world when she felt a warm body beside her coming closer. She looked over to Jake with a raised eyebrow, he returned it but added a smile, it must be the Mars bar she had in her pocket that was getting his attention. Billy's voice brought Filene away from Jake and back into the story.

"She took her vengeance out on the village; our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed."

Filene couldn't believe how clear she was seeing this story. Jake watched her face with a smile, amused by her awed face, Bella on the other hand, looked like she was going to fall asleep to Billy's voice.

"Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose, the third wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one; Courage."

Filene almost gasped.

"The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha to destroy her. She saved the tribe, overtime, our enemies have disappeared, but one remains, the cold ones. Our magic awakens when they're near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood, something terrible is coming, and we must all be ready. All of us."

After that, Filene waved to Bella good bye as Jake walked Bella to the car. Filene felt so many things right then, respect for the Third wife, and confusion for Jake's smile.

"So I see it worked." Filene heard Leah said as she walked over to her.

Filene tilted her head at the girl. "What worked?"

"Your plan for Jake to realize that you are the best choice rather than a leeches lover." Leah told Filene like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Filene blinked. "It did?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Honestly Filene! Did you not see the way he was looking at you?"

She blushed. "Of course I did, I just thought that he caught scent of my mars bar in my pocket and was trying to ask me about having it."

Leah stared at her for a second before bursting into laughter. "He _would_ so that wouldn't he?"

"I wouldn't pass it by him." Filene giggle.

"Did somebody say Mars bar?" Quil's voice spoke over their laughter.

Filene looked up and saw the wolves, including Jake looking at her. Her eyes widened as all eyes landed on her bulging pocket that held the tasty treat.

"Dobby sock." Filene swore before running towards the adults and Sam. "SAVE ME!"

The adults laughed as she ran around the place with the wolf gang following after until she crossed the stream that was by the Jake's house and came to a stop and turning around and facing the wolf gang.

"Give us the chocolate she pale face!" Jake shouted.

Filene picked up Livy who was conveniently enough leaning against the house wall and pointed it at them. "If you want him, come and claim it!"

The wolves grinned before slowly going towards her, she waited a moment, slowly looking up the house wall and smiled when she spotted the the window that she knew for a fact was unlocked. She waited for another second, and then… She leaped up the wall, dodging Jake and Paul's dive and went through the window, crowing in victory as she sat on the ledge looking down at her wolves, smiling.

"Well my dears." she shouted down at them as they tried to reach her. "All this running made me quite hungry."

And with that she took out her chocolate bar and unwrapped it before taking a bite out of it. "MMmmm tasty."

Apparently Jake really wanted that Mars bar for he jumped up into the tree beside the house and then pounced onto her. With a squeal, the two of them fell through the window and landed on the floor. Filene grunted as the weight of Jake's body collapsed on to her and sadly lost her mars bar during the fall. She looked up at Jake, about to shout and yell for doing such a stupid thing when she saw his face.

Jake was looking down at her, with, well she couldn't really explain it. His chocolate colored eyes were staring into her own eyes with such an expression that reminded her of a cat spotting a very tasty look mouse. She felt her body shiver in response to the look, and turned red when she saw that he saw it. A grin took over his face, an utterly sexy grin that spoke of triumph.

Filene wonder if he got the chocolate bar or something, but her mind went blank as Jake leaned down and nuzzled at her neck, as if taking her scent into his bloodstream. Her eyes widened as her hands clenched onto his biceps in surprise at the feeling goosebumps running down her body as Jake's body rumbled with his groan.

_Am I dreaming again? _Filene thought.

"J-Jake?" she stuttered, her breath leaving quite to quick for her.

"Why do you smell so good Filene?" Jake asked her as he nipped lightly at her chin before looking down at her. "Why is your scent my favourite chocolate?"

"Uh." Filene tried to restart her brain. "I was eating a mars bar not a while ago."

Jake chuckled. "No, chocolate oranges."

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Jake slowly bent down his head to her face; their lips were about to touch when the door busted opened. Immediately Filene pushed Jake until she was on top and grabbed the chocolate bar that was on the side and took a bite.

"Ha! Thought you could get to my chocolate did you?" she said before taking another bite.

The wolf gang looked at the scene before them and smiled, Jake on the other hand was surprised at first before playfully glaring at Filene, looking quite happy with the position they were in... which Filene had come to realize.

"Perv!" she shouted getting off.

"Aw!" Jake whined, smiling at her. "But i was getting comfortable!"

* * *

The day after, Filene decided to go out and take a walk around town since Bella has gone with Jake to the lake. She still felt confused about what happened with Jake did he imprint on her? Or was it just a way to try and make Bella jealous… but that didn't make any sense, especially since that little….. Moment happened after Bella left.

Filene just shook her head and she made her way to her dad's house, she smiled as she spotted her dad, cleaning Bella's truck.

"Hey dad." she greeted with a smile.

Her dad looked up from the truck and grinned. "Hey Filly."

Filene ran to him and jumped into the hug, making her dad as he held her.

"Aren't you getting too old for that?" He asked as he let her down.

"I'm never too old to hug you dad." she said as she grabbed the extra sponge and began helping him.

Charlie sighed. "If only your sister could see that."

Filene frowned as her dad looked away. How will Charlie react when his eldest daughter disappears from the face of the earth? She decided than and there, that she was not going to leave him, not until she found her own man and married him and give Charlie at least one or two grandkids. She smiled at the thought.

"What's got you smiling?" Charlie asked pausing for a second and looking to her with worry. "You're not dating someone are you?"

Filene laughed. "No dad, I was just thinking about what to make for dinner."

That perked Charlie right up. "Well actually, it so happens that I have the ingredients for the Filly chilli."

She stared at him in surprise before laughing. "Nice dad! I should have know."

And with that the two began rinsing the car…. Then started a water fight with the hose.

Later on Filene was in the kitchen, stirring her Filly Chilli when she heard a commotion outside.

"If you ever touch her against her will again!" a voice snarled.

"Don't so this here!" a familiar voice shouted.

"She's not sure what she wants." another familiar voice.

Filene looked out the window and was surprised to see Edward, Jake and Bella at the drive way.

"Dad." she spoke.

Charlie looked up from his work to see his youngest daughter looking outside, terrified. He quickly got up and looked out the window, and groaned before heading outside to the door, with Filene following.

"Don't do this here!" Bella yelled.

"Let me give you a clue." Edward growled, Filene couldn't believe she could hear this. "Wait for her to say the words."

"Fine!" Jake said. "And she will."

"Jacob, just go, okay?" Bella ordered Jake, trying to push him.

Charlie and Filene quickly came out of the house and toward the three.

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy, guys." Charlie told the boys, separating the two. "Easy. Let's take it down a notch, alright?"

It was funny to Filene to see her father take control over a werewolf/shapeshifter and a vampire.

Charlie looked between the two. "What's going on?"

There was a silence before Jake spoke. "I kissed Bella."

Filene and Charlie looked over to Jake, Charlie in surprise, but Filene in sadness. If Filene looked at her father she would have laughed.

"And she broke her hand." Jake continues. "Punching my face."

Filene's face turned into a frown towards both Jake and Bella. Jake then looked from Charlie to Filene.

"Total misunderstanding." he finished.

Filene shook her head, rolling her eyes before making her way to the house.

"Filene!" Jake called out.

"You've done enough damage Jacob." was Edward's voice. "Especially to her."

Filene shut the door and leaned against it, her body shaking furiously as she hid her face. Edward was right, that freakin' leech, Jake was ruining her, but god dammit she couldn't help it! It was like trying to stop herself from eating greek salad and stroganoff ever again, she just couldn't stop loving Jacob Black; shape shifter and holder of her heart.

_Dammit! _Filene cried as she slowly walked back to the kitchen, with her bottom lip wobbling.

* * *

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up." Jessica began on the stage. "Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, a princess."

The crowd chuckled.

"When we were 10, they asked us again." she continued. "We answered rock star, cowboy or in my case, a gold medalist."

Filene's eyes widen in amusement.

"But now we've grown up, they want a serious question." Jessica looked to everyone. "Well, how about this? Who the hell knows?"

Filene laughed at that as the crowd cheered.

"This isn't the time to make hard-and -fast decisions." she said. "This is the time to make mistakes; Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere, fall in love a lot, major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can, that way, someday, when they ask what we want to be. We won't have to guess, we'll know."

And with that the audience stood up, applauding. Filene followed suite screaming at Jessica.

When it was Filene's turn to go up to the stage and looked towards the audience, she almost tripped on her graduation gown, for in the way back, in nice clothes with not a single sight of skin, were her wolves, including Billy Black, standing up and cheering for her, making the others turn and look at them. Turning bright red she lifted up her hand making them cheer louder and her to laugh.

Afterwards, she was heading toward Bella and Charlie when all of the sudden she was being lifted high into the air and taken away.

"Sorry Mr. Swan, Bella, we are taking Filly hostage for the rest of her life, you are welcome to come and visit her if you want." Quil told the surprised Swans before running after the group.

"GUYS!" Filene shouted as she was carried away, but she laughed when she was suddenly passed to Paul who began twirling the two of them in circles, making her sick.

"If I didn't know any better Billy." Charlie said as he watched Filene get lifted and spun around be each of the boys. "I'd say you and the boys are trying to take her away from me."

Billy chuckles. "It seems that way, doesn't it?"

Filene finally came to a stop, into Jake's arms no less, she looked up at him, as he looked down at her before smiling. "Congrats Filene."

Filene slowly smiles back before hugging him. "Thanks Jake."

The boys watched this smiling before they looked towards each other with a proud look on their faces

* * *

The Cullen's party is amazing, Filene was hanging out with Jessica and Angela, dancing a bit and drinking some punch when Angela caught sight of Bella and walked over to her. Angela was the first to hug Bella.

"You made it!" Angela cheered.

Jessica took her turn. "Hey, what did you think of my speech? Too easy-breezy? Too self-helpful? You hated it?"

Filene rolled her eyes happily. "It was awesome Jess!"

The girls laughed.

"No, I think you pretty much nailed it." Bella agreed.

"Yeah?" Jess asked. "It's like I was born to lead right?"

_I pray that never happens. _Filene prayed, looking pointedly up at the ceiling.

"I love this song!" Angela spoke up, jumping up and down a little. "Let's go."

"I'm gonna stay with Bella." Filene told the two. "I need to catch up with her anyways."

The two girls nodded before walking away, Filene turned to he Bella's face. "You having second thoughts there Bella?"

Bella sighed. "Filene."

Filene put her hands up in defense. "Alright, alright I'll leave it alone."

Filene looked away and was about to walk off when she spotted three familiar boys. "EMBRY! QUIL! JAKE!"

Embry turned his head in a flash before Filene tackled him and surprisingly almost took him down to the floor if he wasn't a powerful shape shifting wolf, Quil and Jacob laughed at this before Jake turned to Bella and all four of them went towards her. Embry, the sweetheart, carried Filene all the way to Bella before putting her down gently.

"What are you doing here." Bella asked, not looking pleased.

"Ooh things are gonna be awkward." Filene mumbled to Embry and Quil who nodded in agreement.

"You invited me, remember?" he said.

Bella snorted. "Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you."

Jake sighed, while Filene and the boys rolled their eyes wanting nothing more but to walk away and do something else.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry about, you know, the kiss and your hand." Jake said looking down at her hand before shaking his head. "I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing, but it was really just me. Being an ass."

Bella smiled.

"I'm really sorry." he apologized, before taking something out of his pocket. "I got you something."

Out of his pocket came out a bracelet with a wolf on it. "A graduation present, I made it myself."

"Wow." Bella said in amazement. "You made this?"

"He just said that he did." Filene grumbled in annoyance.

Quil and Embry snorted.

"It's really pretty." Bella said, either ignoring Filene and the guys or just didn't hear them. "Thanks."

Bella looked up and saw something. "I'll be right back."

Bella pushed Jake and the boys away and headed to where Alice was. Filene was about to follow when she felt a hand on her should, she turned and found herself looking at Jake. He smiled and took something off his neck. It was a necklace, a beaded necklace with a claw of sorts in the middle.

"And this is for you Filly." Jake told her, putting it around her own neck smiling. "Dad said this use to be the Third wife's necklace and has been passed on through the family, to remember her courage, I thought this would be something you'd like."

Filene looked straight at Jake with a raised eyebrow. "You're giving me a family heirloom that has been in your family for centuries?"

Jake grinned. "Hey don't worry, I already asked dad if I could give it to you, he said it was alright, as long as it was you."

Filene chuckled, looking down at the claw that was dangling right above her cleavage.

Jake looked over to Bella and Alice, before grabbing Filene's arm and took her towards the two.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You're not going to Seattle." Bella said.

"No." Alice answered. "They're coming here."

There was a silence.

"Oh shit." Filene swore.

* * *

**A/N: I AM MAKING IT! Give me a round of applause! Jeez, it's been actual hard work to stay with the story when so many other things are happening… hopefully I will get all this done before the breaking dawn part 1 and 2 come around. Okay on June 6th (my birthday) is the day that you guys vote and let me know what you want to happen for Filene, vote on my profile, review or send me a message, also if you want to poke me and remind of my love for Twilight come to my Facebook website which is also on my profile.**

**Okay just straight off the bat named Livy, who did you think Filene was gonna be with when you first read about her?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Lessons by Jasper Cullen

**~Nothing I Won't Give~**

**A/N: While I wait for my chai tea to be made I shall tell you wonderful news, I got myself a portable DVD player so it will be … oh god MY TEA! (runs off)**

**Chapter 6**

Filene, Bella, the three wolves and the vampires moved on over into Carlisle's office.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice told them.

"This could turn into a bloodbath." Carlisle said, leaning against the table with Edward and Bella.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized." Alice replied. "Maybe one."

Edward stared blankly for a second before speaking.

"I know his face, he's local, Riley Biers…." Edward stopped.

The Cullens turned to Filene almost sheepishly as she tapped her foot on the ground, her arms crossed and looked at them.

"I believe we owe you an apology Filene." Carlisle said.

Filene rolled her eyes. "What else is knew?"

Edward shook his head. "He didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." Alice replied.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Carlisle commented.

Now it was Alice's turn to look at Filene.

"I told you so." Filene sang.

"Either way, the army is coming." Jasper interrupted. "And there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"Hold up!" Jake exclaimed. "What damn army?"

"Newborns." Carlisle explained. "Our kind."

"What are they after?" Embry asked.

"Ohh!" Filene said with sarcasm. "I know I know, it's Bella."

Alice nodded. "They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse."

"They're after Bella?" Jake asked now on alert. "What the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight." Carlisle answered. "With lives lost."

Jake sighed, before looking over to Filene, Embry and Quil. The three of them nodded.

"All right, we're in." Jake said.

"No." Bella said. "You'd get yourselves killed, no way."

"I wasn't asking for permission." Jake told her.

Bella started freaking out. "Edward?"

Yes, let's ask Edward. Filene thought rolling her eyes as she leaned against Embry.

Edward, surprisingly shrugged and said. "It means more protection for you."

Jake and the guys looked a little surprised.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires." Jake told him.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked his third son.

"They'll give us numbers." Jasper answered. "Newborns won't know they exist, that's give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt." Bella whined.

"They're freakin' wolves Bella." Filene said to Bella as if she was an idiot. "I think they can handle themselves."

"We'll all need some training." Carlisle spoke up before Bella could say anything and looked to Jake. "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."

Jake nodded, looking more serious than ever. "All right, name the time and place."

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Bella whispered to Jake.

Filene groan. "Embry, can you knock me unconscious?"

Embry snorted, patting her head in fake sympathy. "Sorry can't, the others would kill me if I did."

"Bella, this is what we do." Jake told Bella as if he was talking a child. "You should be happy; look at us, look at us working together."

Filene's head shot up in surprise. "Did I just hear Jake being patronizing to Bella?"

Embry had a raised eyebrow and Quil looked just as shocked as she was when they nodded.

"You're the one who wanted us to get along, remember?" Jake asked Bella.

Bella sighed sadly before looking to Filene. "What will you be doing?"

Filene gave her a look. "What do you think Bella? I'm fighting."

"No you are not!" Bella disagreed. "I know I can't win against Jacob and the wolves but you I am going to fight this."

Filene raised an eyebrow before taking a step towards her. "Oh really, and what pray tell Bella, do you think I should be? With dad, twiddling my thumbs and wait until either one of you comes around with good new? Or find myself as a midnight snack for a newborn?"

Bella was going to interrupt but Filene was on a roll on this.

"Oh! And uh let's see what was happening when you 'sacrificed' yourself to James with the Cullens at your beck and call? I was playing Dungeons and Dragons with Victoria in a clearing in the woods with no one at my back. In Italy what was I doing when you were have a tantrum? I was playing baseball with a couple of vampire's heads with again no help. Between the two of us Bella, I think it should be you to stand down." Filene said as she got to a few inches away from her sister's face.

"Filene's right." Edward spoke up.

Everyone turned to him, Filene looked surprised.

"Victoria is only after because of me Bella, Filene was the one to mark her face. Victoria is probably not letting the newborns killed Filene is because she wants her own revenge." Edward said. "And she is also right about us, I've been getting us to protect Bella more through the months, that we have been leaving Filene here in the open for too long, I think she can handle it better Bella."

Filene stared at him. "Who are you, and what have you done with Edward?"

Edward snorted. "You're welcome."

"Carlisle" Bella turned to the doctor, hoping that this time Carlisle would help, much to Filene's annoyance.

"I don't understand you!" She spoke now to everyone. "Just try to see this from my point of view for a second! What would you do if your younger sister or your daughter decided to risk her life? Would you just stand back and agree that just because she has some chance to life through it that she could go?"

She had worked herself up and was becoming louder and louder by the second. "And what about Mom and Dad? You're already worrying them enough, I am already worrying them enough. What if you get hurt? Do you want them to blame themselves for not caring enough for you and leave you alone?"

Filene had calmed down a little but hearing her sister throwing that at her head she had enough: "What? Don't you dare make me feel bad now! Maybe you don't remember but it wasn't MY idea to move here and it wasn't MY behaviour that got me to move away from you and dad!"

The older sister had turned paler and was trying to approach Filene who turned away.

"Listen... I just... I am sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that" Bella said.

Well it did, was Filene's internal reply

"Just level with me for a second ok? I'm your big sister, I'm supposed to be there for you and protect you and in letting you fight I would do the exact opposite..."

"This is going nowhere, Bella" Filene sighed tiredly "I'm going to fight and this is it. I think you already noticed that our ways have been parting" She threw an exaggerated gaze to the two different groups they were with "That doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore but I've grown older and I think it's time for you to let me make my own decisions."

Wow... I sound mature and logic.. awesome.. The younger girl grinned inside her head.

"Edward has a point Bella, but don't worry, She'll be staying with you and Edward instead of in the battle." Carlisle said giving Filene a pointed look..

"That I can do." Filene agreed, praying that Bella would stop trying to get herself into a Temper tantrum.

"Alright, We'll meet here and.."

* * *

The next morning while the wolves were doing their daily patrol, Filene was on Emily's porch, shining up Livy for the big day.

"Gotta get you looking good Livy, I want those newborns to see their reflections before I swing their heads into the sky." she said.

"How morbid of you." Sam's voice resonated from behind Filene.

Filene almost jumped in surprise before looking up and Sam with a pout. "Thank you Sam you almost gave me a heart attack."

Sam only chuckled before sitting beside on the porch. "Alright Filene, here's what's going down, you gonna ride with me, no questions."

Filene had her mouth opened to do just that but closed it.

"And also, stay with the pack I don't to start coming back and find you gone." Sam added.

She rolled her eyes. "Wow Sam, are you my dad in disguise?"

"With you staying and living at my place with Emily, yeah you're pretty much our daughter." Sam commented, chuckling.

Filene smiled remembering something. "Are you excited to be having a baby Sam?"

Sam swerved his head to her in surprise. "What baby?"

Filene froze. "She hasn't told you yet, has she?"

A few moments past between the two before in a flash Sam ran inside the house, and without a second though Filene practically sprinted through the trail that led to Jake's house and almost collapsed on the porch. Jake must have saw her through the window because he was there in front of her in a moment.

"Filene? What happened?" Jake sounded as if he was in a panic.

Filene held up her hand, wanting a second to get her breathing back into her lungs before answering. "I by mistakenly told Sam about Emily being pregnant."

Jake gawked at Filene before shivering. "Dear god no wonder you ran through the woods."

All the guys knew about how much Sam wanting a family of his own, being engaged to Emily was the happiest moment of his life, and the scariest of Filene's, she had to move to Jake's house again, not wanting to hear anymore of their… celebration, now that a baby was coming along.

"I think I might have to stay at your house for eight months or more." Filene panted as she leaned against the post.

"No problem." Jake replied as he patted her back.

There was a silence between the two, before Filene sighed and looked up to Jake.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked.

Jake looked confused. "Uh, I'm patting your back?"

"No, I mean with Bella, and me." she explained. "I mean I know you love my sister, I know that but you turn around to me and you do something that makes me…"

Filene groan in anguish. "Jake…"

Jake looked down at the girl before him. "I thought everything was okay with you and me."

She snorted. "Only so much Jake, I only forgave you on graduation day because I was happy to be free for the moment."

"Filene you can't- Free for the moment? What does that mean." Jake turned his head to her.

Filene smiled proudly. "I mailed my applications for the community college in Louisiana."

Jake frowned. "Your leaving."

Filene could tell it was not a question, she gave a sigh and sat on the steps, Jake followed her.

"Jake, you haven't imprinted on me." Filene said. "I know that-"

"Who said I wasn't?" Jake interrupted.

Filene turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "Jake says what?"

Jake chuckled. "I said, who said I wasn't imprinted on you?"

"The last I checked Jacob Black, is that they wouldn't be going after their imprint's sister but the other way around." Filene said rolling her eyes.

"Would you believe em if I said it was to make you jealous?" Jake asked sheepishly.

Filene gave Jake the face that says 'I call bull shit'. "Just stop it Jake, for once in your life, think of others, not just yourself like my sister. And besides, I have been doing things everyone wants me to do, but now, now it's my turn to have someone do something for me"

Jake sighed and was about to say something when a twig snapped, alerting the two that they had company. The two turned their heads to find the boys in wolf form, Paul came over to Filene, giving Jake a warning glare before bumping his head to her shoulder. Filene smiled, petting his head before climbing onto his back Sam gave a nod and began running. Filene didn't watch as Jake changed as well as Paul made his way through the forest.

Finally they made it to the clearing in which the Cullens were waiting for them. When they came to a stop, Filene slowly got off of Paul's back but stayed by his side, rubbing his and Sam's tensed backs.

"They don't trust us enough to be in human form." Edward said to Carlisle.

Filene rolled her eyes. "Thank you caption obvious."

Sam nudged her shoulder to remind to keep quiet.

"They came." Carlisle said before looking to Edward. "That's what matters, will you translate?"

Edward nodded before Carlisle went towards them.

"Hey Jake." Bella greeted.

Even in wolf form Filene could tell Jake was grinning, but disappeared when Sam made a snuffling growl in which Jake returned.

"Filene." Bella called.

Filene looked over to her sister and was about to go towards her when Paul grabbed her hood with his teeth, dragging her back. Cullens were tensed before Edward translated.

"They don't Filene to be anywhere near us." he told them.

"That's going to be hard to do." Emmett said frowning. "What with us all training such."

The wolves growled at him until Sam gave them a huff that silenced them.

"Welcome." Carlisle said to the wolves, gaining theirs and Filene's attention. "Jasper has experience with newborns, he'll teach us how to defeat them."

Sam looks over to Edward.

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward translated.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues." Carlisle explained. "Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life."

I should seriously write this down, I could make big money out of this!. Filene thought in amusement.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper entered. "That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them."

Jasper stood up straight, making Filene think of a general teaching his soldiers how to shoot or something.

"Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you; They'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill; They'll be expecting that, and you will lose." he finished giving the wolves a look.

He turned around. "Emmett!"

With that, he and Emmett stood before each other, grinning.

"Don't hold back." Jasper told Emmett.

"Not in my nature." was Emmett's reply before they began.

Okay since this just goes on here is what the lesson is and who won.

Jasper vs. Emmett…. Jasper was the winner and the lesson was. "Never lose focus."

Edward vs. Carlisle…. Oh this made Filene's day and the wolves, Carlisle was the winner, Lesson? "Never turn your back on your enemy."

_Hehe. _Filene giggled in her head.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her and the wolves.

Jasper vs. Rosalie it was a battle of blonds. I don't know what lesson there was in that or who won because I was distracted by Embry and Paul who kept nudging me in the back but I believe it was "Have a plan before fighting."

Than Alice vs. Jasper, Alice won with the super duper lesson. "Never judge a book by it's cover."

After seeing this particular battle Filene had to wonder…. What do these guys do to keep it 'Fresh' if you will, in bed?

Of course the dumbass Jake had to go over and have a cuddle with Bella but, Filene didn't see this, she was too busy watching Esme and Rosalie fighting.

(That would have been an awesome fight to watch!)

Paul nudged Filene, gaining her attention from the fight. She looked around and saw that the others were leaving. With a nod Filene climbed up onto Sam's back this time and made their way Filene and Sam watched as Jake came last, giving one last glance behind him to Bella then a smirk at Filene before disappearing into the bush.

"What was that about?" Filene thought out loud before shaking her head and turning to Sam. "Look, I wanna stick around, just to talk and stuff, I'll call you when I leave."

Sam didn't look very agreeable until she nodded her head to Bella, whom was looking towards Filene sadly. With a huff, Sam nodded before leaving me with Bella and the Cullens.

Filene turned slowly and made a huge sigh before making her way towards Bella who squeezed Edward's hand before running up towards Filene and hugged her. Filene's eyes widened in shock before she awkwardly patted her sister's back.

"Mom says hi." Bella muttered through Filene's fleece.

Filene wanted to roll her eyes at the late message but just hugged her back. "Thanks."

There was a silence between the two before Bella said anything.

"Filene." Bella pleaded. "I really want you to stay with Charlie, you can protect him better than anyone."

Now this time Filene rolled her eyes before gently pushing Bella away. "Bella. Drop it, nothing you or anyone is going to change my mind about this, this my fight as much as the others do so don't you dare."

And with that, Filene walked away. As she was away from the prying ears and eyes of the Cullens and Bella, Filene couldn't help but growl until she came face to face… with Jake.

Filene had to blink for a second.

"You're starting to sound like us." Jake said.

Filene shoved her hands in her pocket, shrugging. "Is there a problem with that?"

Jake just grinned, bringing Filene close to him as they walked away. "Nope, not one bit."

**A/N: I would like to thank Sheepthief for making the fight between Bella and Filene better, THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7 Ready? FIGHT!

_**Nothing I Won't Give**_

**A/N: THE TEA! And myself HAS SPOKEN! After a long debation with myself, mom, my fans , my tea and even my kitten Pippin I have decided on what shall I do, and here something for my fans, whoever is my 126 reviewer gets to ask me a question that I shall answer truthfully like oh, how this is going to end? Or is it…. You'll just have to wait and see I guess hehe.**

**Oh and by the way ladies and gentlemen(if there is any guys in here lol)**

**Warning: This program may contain nudity, and course language; viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Ready? FIGHT!

(SJ-OT In the background singing Eye of the Tiger for some odd reason as she writes)

Filene was with Quil at the time, he just found out who his imprint was… a four year old girl by the name of Claire whom was the niece of Emily. He and the others were having a bit of a… tiff as it were.

"I am a sick, twisted crazed mutt." Quil muttered, covering his face with his hands.

Filene rubbed his back softly, trying to think of something to say, sadly she wasn't getting anything from her brain. Then again she hasn't had her chai tea yet so she blamed Jake for waking her up so early. Just then, of all people, Embry came out from the house, holding two mugs and a muffin in his mouth, making Filene snort.

"Nice Embry." She said taking one of the mugs and passing it to Quil, who was smirking in thanks to Embry and her before sipping the mugs contents.

Embry took the muffin out of his mouth. "I didn't really have a choice so I asked Emily to stuff it in my mouth since I was bringing Quil his hot chocolate and your Chai."

Filene giggled before breathing in the steam and spices of her beloved chai before sipping it, and it hit her!

"Quil! I just thought of something!" Filene squealed making Quil and Embry jump.

"What!" Embry shouted in surprise while Quil almost spilt his hot chocolate.

"Imprinting doesn't have to be like instant falling in love like Jared and Kim." Filene started. "Imprinting in nature is totally different like the first thing a baby bird sees is instantly think it is it's mother."

"So you're saying Quil thinks that Claire is his mother?" Embry asked confused.

"Hey, it's better than being a pedophile." Quil grumbled.

"No, no listen to me, Billy explained something to me, you guys don't age as you phase right?" Filene continued as the two nodded. "So, as long as you don't age Quil, you can wait for Claire to grow up and be of that age, until than you can be like her big brother and even her baby sitter, I am positive that Emily can convince her sister to let you baby sit her."

Embry and Quil looked at her in astonishment, when out of no where her tea disappeared from her hands. Filene cried out in horror looking up to see Sam and the others looking at the mug.

"Emily, what did you put in here?" Sam muttered as if astounded.

Emily shrugs. "Tea bag, hot water, sugar and milk, and that is a wonderful idea Filene, I'll call Claire's mom right now in fact."

And with that, Emily disappeared, Quil looked excited.

"One sip of this shit and Filene becomes Mohammed." Paul said looking at the cup as well.

Filene got up rolling her eyes as she took the mug from Sam's hands and took another sip before sitting back down. She groaned in frustration when Embry took her tea this and was about to yell at him when she was suddenly tackled by Quil.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU and your tea, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Quil chanted.

"Quil!" Filene hears Jake shout. "Stop humping Filene, she and I have to go somewhere."

"Go somewhere?" Embry asked.

"Like on… a date somewhere?" Quil's head popped up.

Everyone looked surprised at the two of them.

"And you didn't tell us!" Quil looked down at the confused Filene.

Filene felt so surprised and confused that all she could do was shrug and look over at Jake.

Jake rolled his eyes grinning at his best friends. "The leeches have found the place for where the battle will start, and apparently they have a plan about something. I am bringing Filene along because she may find it amusing as to where the fight is."

Filene tilted her head, interested before getting up and grabbing her mug from Embry and walk towards Jake. "Well then, let's get this show on the road."

The boys watched in amusement as Filene now chugged the tea before putting it onto the porch rail. "Alright, let's blow this popsicle stand."

Jake laughed as he lifted Filene up bridal style and began running through the woods. Filene thought she could get use to this, but then mentally slapped herself for even thinking that. However, Jake brought her a little closer to him, smirking without looking down at her.

"What are you smirking about?" Filene had to ask.

"Well besides Edward dropping out of the fight." he said. "I finally got you in my arms, it's been a while."

"Yeah, the last time you got me like this was when I twisted my ankle looking for my stupid sister in the woods." Filene told him. "God Sam was so weird looking at you, I thought he was waiting for to go to the other side of the fence or something."

Jake laughed. "Yeah, he could have done the whole staring thing better."

"Yeah think?" Filene asked, full of sarcasm.

* * *

As they were making it to the clearing, Filene started to recognize things and…

"Jake." she whispered in shock.

"Hmm?" Jake stopped, looking down at her.

Filene looked around herself, before getting out of his arms and looking to the marking on a tree that looked strangely like… finger nails. Filene could practically see herself dodging from Victoria's hit.

"Filly?" Jake spoke, looking at her curiously.

"Jake." she gasped before looking over to him. "This…. This is where I fought…"

Filene was silent for a moment before sprinting, instantly seeing as she ran with her wolves, and towards the clearing. And stopped right where the trees ended. There it was, the clearing with the log and rocks right dab in the middle, and there was still parts of the earth that was still healing from her and Victoria's fight.

"This was where you fought the red head?" Jake asked as he reached her.

Filene looked over at him, nodding.

"Paul and Sam showed me." he said as if explaining. "I can't tell you how much it pissed me off that they didn't notice you were gone."

Filene shook her head. "No, it was not their fault, I had my guard down and we didn't know that Victoria was coming for me…. Well I knew she would be coming for me but not immediately."

Jake shook his head. "Come on Filene, the leaches and Bella are waiting for us."

"Okay." Filene agreed, following him out into the clearing where Jasper, Edward and Bella were waiting for them.

"You're not fighting?" Jake asked as the two got close. "What? Did you pull a muscle or something?"

Filene snorted, but covered it with a cough, Edward shook his head in fake amusement while Jasper just raised an eyebrow at Filene.

"He's doing it for me, okay?" Bella told them.

'Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.' Filene said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Jake replied. "Just tell me the plan."

Filene raised her eyebrow at him. 'Apparently he thinks so to.'

"This field will give us an advantage in battle." Jasper told them. "We need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent, but it needs to end here."

"Edward and I are going to a campsite." Bella interrupted. "Even if he carries me, they'll still pick up our scents… wait "What about Filene?" Bella asked. "She is coming with us as well right? doesn't she need a cover as well?"

"Filene doesn't have a mouth watering scent like you do Bella." Jasper said. "She has more of a home warming scent like apple pie and stuff they'll think it's from a house near by or something."

Filene had to raise her eyebrow at that. "I smell like an apple pie?"

"Under all that wet mutt scent yes." Edward replied, sneering as it were. "Your stench, is revolting."

Jake and Filene glared at him.

"Dude, you really don't wanna start comparing stinks." Jake retorted.

"What he means is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me." Bella said always the peace maker.

"Done." Jake instantly agreed.

Filene rolled her eyes. 'Of course.'

"This is not a good idea." Edward argued.

"Edward." Jasper spoke. "They won't want to get anywhere near his….. Odor."

"Okay let's just try." Bella said walking over to Jake quickly.

"A little excited are we?" Filene mumbled.

And like what Jake did with Filene, he picked Bella up bridal style.

"Am I like a different scent to every vampire? I mean to Alice I smell like cinnamon rolls, to Emmett I smell like cup cakes, to Aro I'm chocolate oranges what's next? Am I going to smell like bread that just came out of the oven to Esme?" Filene asked.

"Personally you smell like vanilla to us." Jake add in.

"We'll figure that out after we defeat the newborns." Jasper interrupted.

Jake nodded. "Eau de wolf coming up."

"Run." Edward commanded.

And so they were off, Jasper waited a moment before following them. Edward and Filene stood there in silence waiting for them.

'I have a strange feeling that Jake is now just walking.' Filene grumbled in her mind.

"So, you are thinking of going to college?" Edward asked.

Filene nodded. "Uh yeah, in Louisiana, I am now just looking for a place near by, I am thinking of the town Bon Temps, but I am still thinking on it."

"What about your wolves? Wouldn't you miss them?" Edward wandered, walking a little closer to Filene.

"With all my heart," Filene answered honestly. "But, being with vampires remind of how little I have of my life, I need to go and see the world and experience thing."

There was a silence. "Are you sure it has noting to do with Jacob?"

Filene walked away to the rocks where a tree was growing on top of it. "In case you haven't noticed Edward, I have grown up a little more, I know Jake will never feel the same way with me like he does with Bella but, I will try, but the moment the summer is gone I am going to college, I need to."

Edward smiled. "You may have matured a little Filene, but I think you will always be remember as the wild, hyperactive girl with a baseball bat to us."

Filene snorted. "Well, there's my immortality."

Edward chuckled but became serious as Jasper came back out of the bushes surprising Filene.

"All I picked up was wold stench, no Bella." Jasper said.

"Jesuschristsuperstar!" Filene squealed, falling to the ground.

Edward hid a smile as Jasper looked down at Filene in amusement.

"Don't say. Anything." Filene told the two, lifting her hand in the air and pointed at the two of them as she stayed on the ground.

Jasper just rolled his eyes before lifting Filene off the ground and turned to Edward who was now frowning into the woods.

"This will work." Jasper told him.

"Great." Edward said, unenthusiastically.

Just then, Jake and Bella returned, Jake put Bella gently onto the ground before walking over to Filene.

"Come on Filly, Sam says Emily wants to have a dinner at his place." Jake said. "And then you can finally show me how to make your Filly Chili."

Filene smiled in amusement as Jake put his arms around her shoulders.

"How can you do this, feeling as you are?" Edward asked as if disappointed at Jake.

Bella, Jasper, and Filene looked to Edward in confusion while Jake intense his glare

"I can't." Filene jumped in. "I am going over to see Charlie for a bit, but I'll call you when I am ready to go, alright?"

Jake slowly looked to Filene, then smirked. "Okay."

Filene smiled gratefully and was about to walk over to Bella, but then squeaked when he lifted her up into his arms once more. "Jake!"

"I didn't say it was okay for you to go to the leeches, besides, I know you hate to be in the same car with them." Jake said as he walked away, still smirking.

Filene turned and waved good bye to an amused Jasper, a frowning Edward and…. What was that look Bella was giving her?

* * *

Filene held onto Jake as they walked through the forest, she was playing with Jake's short hair, completely oblivious to what she was doing to the wolf change boy. After all, he was still a teenage boy, even though he looked to be in his twenties. Jake was trying his absolute best not to moan as she trailed her nails over his nape.

"Filene." his voice was raspy. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Filene came back from her thoughts and saw what she was doing. "Oh, oops, sorry about that Jake, I was just thinking about something."

"And that involved playing with my hair." Jake stopped, looking down at her.

There was a silence between them as they had their staring contest. Then Jake caught a whiff of something, something that smelled strangely familiar yet not so.

"Am I making you nervous Filene Swan?" he asked, leaning his head closer to Filene.

Filene had to order herself to breathe, the look on Jake's face, made her body shiver. "No."

He stared down at her a bit longer before lowering his head a bit further. Filene could practically feel her brain turning into mush along side her rapidity beating, her hormones having a party of course she was a teenage girl, so she wasn't exactly thinking of punching him, more like cheering for him to come closer, just a little closer.

"Filly." He whispered. "I think you are."

Of course being in Jake's arms and all, Filene couldn't talk or move, just waited helplessly as his mouth eased over hers.

Filene closed her eyes, opening to the taste of him, to slow kisses that explored without demand, slowly he dropped Filene to her feet before moving his hand to cradle the side of her face. Disarmed by his gentleness, she let her body relax against his.

He searched more deeply, nudging, caressing, still with that maddening restraint, until Filene's heart was pumping as if she had ran a marathon. Closing his hand in the heavy mass of her hair, Jake held it aside and kissed her neck, taking forever to work his way up to the hollow behind her ear. By the time he had reached it, Filene was twisting to get closer to him, her fingers gripping the unyielding surface his upper arms. Slowly, so slowly, Jake leaned away.

Making Filene almost follow him to get back to kissing him.

The two of them breathed deeply, looking at each other in either shock or disbelief, but Filene bet her baseball that Jake wanted nothing more than to bring her back to him like she did. However he only cleared his throat.

"Ahem, I uh, I better get you home now." Jake said taking a step towards her again only to Filene's disappointment to pick her up once more and this time ran towards Charlie's house.

Filene couldn't say anything, she wouldn't say anything, it was after all her first kiss, she didn't want to ruin the moment and so she kept quiet in his arms, still trying to over come the shock of Jake actually kissing her. In her heart she was practically having a party inside her. On the other hand, that little voice that everyone hated, kept asking.

'Was he imagining Bella? Or was he actually kissing her?'


	8. NOTE FROM SARAHJACKSONTHEOTHER!

Umm this is a note sorry to give ya guys trouble

In any case sorry i have not been writing more of eclipse, not only am i in writer's block but i am trying to get myself into college and i have been these messages on here that were really foul mouthed and i wasn't particularly in the mood to write anymore. And when i said first kiss i meant with Jake, her 'first kiss' was with Paul she was just thinking of Jake and her kiss.

I am working on the chapter as i type and i hope to make it in time.

SARAH JACKSON THE OTHER


	9. Chapter 8 Sliding Down Wolves

_**Nothing I Won't Give**_

_**A/N:**_** GOOD LORD AND HEAVEN I HAVE RETURNED! DOWNLOADING BREAKING DAWN PART 1 AND 2 AS WE SPEAK! I will be watching them as soon as I freakin done this freakin story! God guys I am so sorry about the what 2? 3 years of no updates? I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do with Filene through it all you know so it took a long time, but finally I know what is going to happen, and who she is going to end up with.**

**And I would like to thank every single one of your for the reviews and the messages, I will finish this for you all ****J**

**I will not tell you but let me hear of what you guess who is going to be with her.**

**THIS SHOW SHALL GO ON!**

Chapter 8 - Sliding Down Wolves

After an awkward good bye to Jake, Filene of course jumped onto her father in greeting before heading for the kitchen to make them dinner. She just couldn't get over what happened.

_Does he really like me or was it something else? GAH! Why are men so freakin difficult? I mean come on it should be us women to be confusing not men!_

"Filene." her father spoke up.

She looked over to him, tilting her head. "Hm?"

"You would.. I mean you would tell me if you were going out with someone right?" he hesitated to ask.

Filene blinked at him. "Uh yeah dad, what brought this on?"

"Well, Bella was asking questions about love and marriage…. I almost gave your sister the talk until she told me Rene had already covered up the bases." he explained. "Did she explained it to you to?"

Filene nodded. "When I was ten, it was after I caught a friend of mine making out with her boyfriend."

Charlie looked shocked before clearing his voice. "Oh well that's good, that she was able to explain that to you."

Filene smiled, walking over to Charlie and hugged him. "I love you dad."

Charlie chuckled before bringing his youngest child closer to him. "I love you to sweet heart, with all of my heart.

Right at the moment a knock sounded by the front door, Filene let Charlie go before heading for the door; when she opened it she was surprised to see Paul standing on the porch with his mischievous smile.

"Paul, hey." Filene greeted with a smile before hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to get you, Sam wants you to join in our training to killing newborns." Paul explained after he let go of Filene. "And maybe teach you a few things since Livy is getting on with age."

"Hey! Livy is doing just fine, it has saved me way more times than anything and anyone in my life." Filene defended her silver bat as she picked it up before looking behind her. "Dad? I am heading to Emily's house!"

"Okay, stay safe!" was the reply.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "I find it interesting how when your sister wants to go out he flips, but when you say you are going out he just waves his hand…. Should I feel worried?"

Filene snorted, rolling her eyes. "Unlike someone I don't just out of the blue run to Seattle, the woods, and Italy whenever I have a fight with my boyfriend. And besides he trusts me."

Paul smiled as they began their walk through the woods. "Well, if he knew what we did together I think he would change his mind."

Filene turned red before punching lightly on Paul shoulder. "Okay, one we didn't do anything other than make out or literally slept together on the couch and two dad will never ever know about that,"

Paul smirked at Filene before giving her a thoughtful look. "If we were still together, would you still pine for Jake's attention?"

Filene stopped and looked up into Paul's chocolate brown eyes that watched her with anticipation. She gave him a long look before slowly shaking her head.

Paul let out what Filene guess was a relieved breath and she grinned at him.

"No Paul, I would never do that to you or anyone for that matter." she told him. "Jake made his choice, though… after today I just don't know."

"Wait." Paul interrupted. "What happened today?"

Filene explained to him exactly what happened after the little experiment with Jacob hiding Bella's smell, she was surprised as to how she could talk to Paul about everything so easily yet she hesitates to tell Jessica or Angela.

_That reminds me. _Filene thought to herself. _I have to bring them here… just to see if any of the boys will imprint on them, it would be awesome if one of them were so I can talk to someone other than Kim who gushes about Jared, Emily is okay but not my age, and Leah… well she kicks ass but she would kick my ass if I asked her to help me paint my toes._

"I wouldn't think too much in to it Filene, Jake jus wants to make sure that he has both you and Bella, though I think it is rather jerkish of him but I am sure once he imprints it will change and…. Filene?" Paul called, waving his hand in front of Filene's face and bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Filene blinked. "What did you say?"

"There you are space cadet." Paul chuckled. "I just gave this deep and revealing thing and there you are looking like you just saw a leech tap dancing.."

…_. Tap dancing…. I can see Emmett doing that._

"Sorry, just thinking of a few things." Filene said.

"Oh so rather than having a conversation with god's gift to women, you would rather space out, oh I feel the love." Paul mocked, holding his hand to his chest.

Filene smacked him once more. "My thoughts intrigue me more than you, now phase, so we can get to Emily's faster."

Paul rolls his eyes. "Oh great I went from an alternative ex boyfriend to a horse, can I go any lower?"

"You could be my wittle doggy woggy." Filene cooed as she ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Alright alright I am going to phase so you better step back a little." he told her.

Filene didn't have to be told twice, she takes a few steps back and turned her back when he start taking his short shorts off.

"You know, I know the less clothes you wear the more easier for you to phase but when you guys wear them short shorts I kind of get this weird image of you guys dancing Its Raining Men." She said to him, looking at a leaf that was floating right in front of her.

Paul snorted. "For one they are not short shorts and for another I do hope in a male stripping way for girls rather than for dudes."

Filene blinked. "… Oh great, thanks Paul now I see you guys dancing like Magic Mike."

"I can take that." Paul said before phasing.

Filene sighed.

* * *

Paul and Filene reached Sam and Emily's house; Quil and Embry were already there wrestling while Jared and Jake watched. Sam was beside Emily on the porch, holding her protectively, his hand over her stomach.

"Well if we didn't know Emily was pregnant we do now." Filene mumbled.

Frost snorted before sitting.

"WAHH!" Filene cried out as she slid down backwards and rolled onto her stomach.

The guys had looked over to Filene's cry and began laughing as they saw what happened. It was only Seth who came over to her and helped her off her feet.

"Thanks Seth, at least somebody have some chivalry around here." Filene eyed the smiling guys as they walked towards her.

"Hey, we care it was just too funny not to laugh." Jared chuckled along with the other guys.

Filene scrunched up her face before heading to Emily and Sam. "Hey you two, is it safe for me to return to your house? Or do I have to find a little house for myself?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about Filene." Sam replied. "But first let's get to training the newbies, so they can protect the reserve if we fail to kill all bloodsuckers."

"Like we would be defeated by the scum of the earth." Quil growled. "And I still cannot believe we took lessons with the Cullens of all things."

"Quil." Filene scorned. "Jasper knows what he was talking about, he was in the civil war as the youngest major, then he was seduced, tricked by a vamp bitch into making a new born army. He had no choice in the matter, now please respect the man who has to relive his past just to teach us how to defeat these newborns… please?"

The pack besides Sam, Jake, and Paul looked down to the ground, looking slightly ashamed.

"I can respect the leech." Jake spoke up. "But it doesn't mean I am going to bow to him."

Filene looked over to Jake and smiled a little. "That's all I ask Jake, you don't have to worship him at his feet, just give him a little respect."

Jake smiled back.

"Alright, Embry, Quil you go and start teaching Collin and Brady about us alright? Paul, Jared go and scout about, I don't want to have a early surprise from either the newborns or the Cullens." Sam told them. "Jake, take Filene and start training her, she maybe a little rusty."

"Hey-… okay I admit I haven't been training since the last time I fought the vampires, but I always seem to come out of it alive." Filene said looking from Sam to Jake.

"Yeah but with red head coming as well along with the newborns the Cullens and us will be unable to help you so it would give us some peace in mind if you knew a few things, alright?" Sam insisted.

Filene looked over his shoulder to see Emily looking slightly worried, and was holding her stomach gently as she nodded to Filene. Filene gave a sigh before looking back to Sam and nodded before looking to Jake.

"Come on little warrior." Jake said taking her hand and began leading her to the woods.

"Now don't do anything would do Jake!" Embry called out.

He easily dodged the rock that was thrown at him and laughed.

* * *

For the past few hours Jake has been teaching Filene self defence and now Filene would like nothing more than to collapse onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Jake… I think we should have a, time out or something." She panted, sitting on her but as she leaned back to take in more air.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I think so to."

And with that he sat down beside her, passing her a water bottle whish greedily took and chugged the bottle dry, making Jake laugh in disbelief.

"I wasn't training you that hard!" he laughed.

"Dude, there is a difference between training and drilling." Filene retorted. "And you were heading in the drilling direction."

Jake stared at Filene with a smile as she retied her pony tail, revealing her neck and Filenes scent. He practically inhaled it as it past him on a gentle wind, before he shook his head dear god he felt like a leech doing that.

"Remember when we were little." Filene spoke up, gaining Jake's attention. "When I came here for the summer and stayed at your place for a whole week just camping the shed."

Jake smiled. "How could forget, we practically lived, our dads had to bribe us with pizza just to get us out."

The two laughed.

"And do you remember what you said when I didn't want to leave?" Filene asked after a little while.

Jake blinked trying to think back.

Filene smiled turned into a small smirk. "You promised me to build a house for the two of us to live in when we grew up."

Jake's eyes widened as he turned to her in shock. "Seriously? Wow I must have really wanted to have that pizza."

_He doesn't remember. _Filene thought sadly.

Filene could still see the mini Jake mailing her pictures of their house, every picture always had something different or something added. They stopped when they turned ten, Filene still had the pictures locked in her hope chest; it was funny how she thought about how much Jake wanted to be with her when they were growing up.

Here they were now, him a shifter wolf, in love with Bella, and her, alone, pinning for something she could never have. You know what though, Filene had a feeling, a hope that somewhere deep inside him, there was the mini Jake yelling at his older self to be with her. God she was pathetic.

"You know, now that I think on it." Jake said, looking at her. "I seem to remember giving you an elastic band as a ring of sorts… you never took it off until the band broke and you lost it."

Filene blushed. "I was an odd child back then wasn't I?"

"You're an odd child now." Jake joked. "Just slightly taller and a vamp ball player."

Filene raised her eyes. "VampBall player? Really?"

Jake smiled before putting his arms around her and dragged her to in between his legs, leaning his head on her shoulder. Filene grew stiff as her eyes widen in shock, she tried to say something but Jake cut in.

"I know I can't stop you from fighting Victoria." he said against her shoulder. "But I just want you to be careful, you are important to me Filly. I don't want to find dead or worse a leech so please, promise me you will careful."

Filene's body slowly relaxed as she closed her eyes to calm down her fluttering heart and raging hormones. She was important to her.

"I promise Jacob." she whispered leaning back against him. "I'll be careful."

And with that, the two sat there, holding each other in what Filene felt for a thousand years.

She didn't mind it one bit.


	10. SERIOUS BUSINESS! SERIOUS NOTE READ VERY

This story is being rewritten, I will leave the old one for you guys to enjoy but I need to fix things. If there are Beta's who wanna assist me dangerous conquest, pm me and give me a way to send it to you so we can chat on what is to be.

If you know anyone who is a really good Twilight Saga Beta message them and let them know of my plea.

New scenes, new songs, changes in love interest, more funnier special features and many more. But to do this is to reread twilight and watch the movie as well as getting my soon to be betas point of view as well.

Now, let us put on Sexy Lady by Shaggy and let us Rock. This. Story

Sincerely, Sarah Jackson the author of this Twilight Fanfic Series known as ….. I need a series name….

New Titles

_**Everything's Not Lost**_

_**Twilight**_

_**So Close**_

_**New Moon**_

_**Say I'm Sorry**_

_**Eclipse**_

_**Beautiful In My Eyes**_

_**Breaking Dawn Part 1**_

_**Pale**_

_**Breaking Dawn Part 2**_


End file.
